Complications
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Things get complicated when Sofia reveals a secrect that Eleanor has been keeping from Delta all this time. REVIEW PLEASE! Give me some feed back I want to know what the readers think! /Chapter 26 is up!/
1. Chapter 1

_**Complications**_

"Father…before we head out there is something that I have been keeping secret from you all this time." As Delta rubbed his wrists that had been in restraint so tightly he looked to his grown up Little Sister.

"I-I'm sorry. I know that you have found those audio diaries of my plan to escape Rapture. I want you to know that it was not my intention to use you in anyway!" Delta just looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Father…I-"

"_Delta I know you can hear me, you know as well as I that you are dieing and there is nothing you or Eleanor can do to stop it."_

"Mother…" The word came out of Eleanor's mouth like it had a bad taste to it.

"_And Eleanor have you told Delta of your…little infatuation?" _Sofia Lamb said smugly over the radio. Eleanor's eyes grew wide then narrowed.

"Mother don't you dare…"

"_Delta your __**daughter**_-"

"SHUT UP!"

"_Your daughter does not love you like a daughter should. I have found this audio diary of her speaking of committing one of the worst acts of __**perversion **__of all.." _And with that Lamb let the recording play.

'_I-I don't know what to think anymore…. He was my Big Daddy wasn't he? But at the same time these feelings towards him…are stronger than a father daughter bond should be. I-I had a dream that he saved me from a bunch of monsters, like a knight in shining armor and that he took off his helmet and we kissed. It had some…other things in it to. I-I'm so disgusted with myself, I try to get thoughts like that out of my head but…. He is the only person in this world that I have left that actually loves me, I have no one else. But I fear if he ever finds out that I love him in…that way he will push me away.'_

'_I wouldn't be able to bear it if he does. That's why I'll just have to settle for his fatherly love, that's better than nothing at all.'_

The recording stopped playing and when it did Delta looked over to Eleanor. Even with his helmet on one could tell that he was shocked.

Eleanor's eyes were wide open and as she looked to Delta tears fell from her eyes.

"F-Father I-I its n-not-"

"_Eleanor you thought that you could fool me? You mumble of him in your sleep, you draw pictures of him, I even found stories that you wrote about what it would be like if you two went to the surface together. You were only bonded for a short time, not even a year, you thought that you could hide such strong feelings from me?"_

Eleanor just continued to stare at Delta like a deer in headlights.

"_Listen to this Delta: "Father I know that you were made to be my daddy but can you just take your helmet off and kiss me on the mouth just once? There is no one else in this world meant for me, I just want to get rid of this…urge." 'You see Delta your daughter wishes to…__**mate **__with you.'_

Eleanor faced another direction so that she would not have to look at Delta.

Delta however was still staring at Eleanor. He knew that she loved him but he never would have thought that love would have gone so far. When he listened to the audio diary containing Eleanor's plan of escaping Rapture he was a bit saddened but then again he reminded himself that he was created to protect her and keep her safe at all cost. Getting her out of Rapture is the only way to make sure she is kept safe. Even if she did use him he is her Big Daddy so she had the right to use him however she wanted to. Delta knew very well that he never had free will. Eleanor is his Little Sister and what ever she told him to do he would do it with no questions asked.

But still. He could understand her loving him as a father, but this was a little much.

"F-father I'm sorry. I'm disgusting aren't I? First you find out I used you then you find out you were the center of my sick perverted fantasies…just don't hate me daddy ok?" She look to him with big eyes filled with some hope. Just a sign that he still cared a little for her. A whale call? Anything?

When Delta did not respond Eleanor's skin turned a little green. She then started to hyperventilate and she sunk to her knees and held her head with both hands.

"No, no, no, please daddy don't leave me alone…please? I-I'm sorry I-" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

He doesn't love her anymore.

All because of her. She was so sick and disgusted with herself, and her father was to.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Delta snapped out of his daze and rushed to her side and started to emit low whale like calls to calm her down. Delta berated himself for not responding to her sooner, Eleanor loved him so much that she had nearly had a panic attack when he did not respond to her. He also berated himself for even thinking that she used him like some golem for her own escape.

"D-daddy you love me…right?" Tears were streaming down her puffy red eyes, Delta could finally see clearly what Rapture has done to this poor girl. She was so confused. He had to get her out even if it meant that he died.

Delta gave another whale like call to answer her question. Eleanor began to calm down and regain her bearings.

"F-Father I'm sorry I-I didn't tell you sooner. I thought that you would h-hate me." Delta rapped her in a gentle embrace and rubbed the side of her face affectionately, he could never hate his Eleanor. Never. It wasn't in him and it defiantly showed through his actions towards the Little Sisters and the citizens of Rapture.

The Little Sisters all looked so much like Eleanor, he could not bring himself to harm a single one. Grace Holloway was just trying to see her niece again, and he violently pushed her aside. He had no right to do that and he defiantly had no right to kill her. Stanley Poole although he was a crook and conniving sneak, he was the reason Delta met Eleanor in the first place so he owed him in a sort of twisted way. Then there was Dr. Gil Alexander, one of his creators and the creator of the Big Sister suit and conditioning. He was tempted to kill him only because the recordings of his old self had begged him to. But then Delta thought: 'Who should I listen to? A ghost? Or someone who is alive and right in front of me?' Delta was still kind of tempted though but when Gil stated that if he let him live not only would he repay his debt but would go live outside in the ocean leaving Rapture be that was good enough for him.

His actions and kind gestures have given him the nickname 'Savior' among the Little Sisters, just like Jack Ryan before him.

"Father I know that you will never love me in that way but…I still can't get over the feelings I have for you…"

Delta knew that in order to save Eleanor not only would he have to get her out of Rapture he would…

Have to die.

He must free her and the Little Sisters from Rapture's shadow forever. It must be done, she would get over him at some point she has a whole life ahead of her. She is smart, headstrong, and beautiful. And what is he? A giant lumbering palooka trapped in a foul smelling diving suit. He doesn't even want to know what his face looks like. Even if she wasn't his Little Sister they could never be together. The only thing he could do for her now is get her out of Rapture after that…

She would have to face the world alone, something that he regrets but its for her own good. Its like what Sofia Lamb said.

He must die so Eleanor may live.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN__**:**__ I hated where this fic was going, so instead of doing the whole thing over I'm editing the chapters that I have already done and continuing with the story. If you hate the end result I don't blame you but I just can't watch one of my best stories (well I think its one of my best) sit here on this site and collect dust. I know I create random stories all of the time because of my overactive imagination but this story was not intended to be one of those random stories…and I'm deleting chapter three because it SUCKED!_

* * *

_**Complications**_

"Father please don't even think about it…" Eleanor opened up her eyes and looked up to her Big Daddy her voice was cold and full of authority. Delta looked to her with confusion and a little fear.

"Father our bond is not completely broken just damaged. You can't hide anything from me, I will not stand by and let you die a second time. I will not allow it again." Her eyes were a steel like blue.

"We leave together father…or this is where we die."

Delta did not know what to think of the situation. He had thought there bond was completely broken, it didn't matter anyway their bond was damaged enough to start the process of putting him into a coma…or driving him into insanity.

Personally Delta preferred the coma.

"Father we must leave now." Delta looked to Eleanor, she now had her Big Sister helmet back on her head, her porthole glowing a calming green. Delta nodded.

When they got to the lifeboat they were met with a big surprise.

There stood Sofia Lamb surrounded by an army of Big Sisters and Alpha Series.

"Eleanor you thought you could get your own way like a spoiled child? After this experience you will learn what it feels like to have your life's work taken from you."

Eleanor's porthole on her helmet turned from green to an angry red. She rushed forward, her giant arm mount needle posed like a samurai's katana. She was going to end her mother right now. She had used her, betrayed her, humiliated her in front of the only person she has ever loved. She was going to separate her head from her body with one swing of her sword like weapon.

Just as she was in range of her mother she was tackled to the ground by two Alpha Series. Sofia motioned them to hold her up and rip her Big Sister helmet off of her head. Delta was about to charge in with Eleanor and release his primal rage on the metal army but when he saw that two Alpha Series had captured her he faltered, if Sofia gave them the word they would tear her apart without a second thought.

"Sisters immobilize Subject Delta for me, would you kindly?" Ten Big Sisters were on him within a second. They completely surrounded him, making fake mock charges to confuse him. A Sister impaled his leg through his kneecap from behind him. Delta roared angrily and tried to remove the offending weapon, but another Sister did the same with his other leg. They impaled his feet, his ankles, shoulders, both his elbows all the way through. Even his hands to keep him from using his plasmids. He was completely helpless.

"You see what happens when you try to go against my wishes Eleanor? Delta could have died quick and painlessly but now he will die s_lowly. _It's a shame that your former younger siblings will not be here to witness this moment, they had to be…put down._" _Delta's porthole turned blood red and he gave out a roar that shook the entire room. He thrashed about he tried reaching for Sophia's neck so he could snap it in two. But the Sisters were not about to let him go anywhere, the more he thrashed the deeper their Adam needles penetrated his body.

Eleanor fought ferociously to try to escape from the Alpha Series' vise like grips but to no avail. She just did not have the type of raw strength they possessed.

"You are going to watch every single moment of Subject Delta's demise, remember Eleanor you brought this upon yourself. Sisters remove Subject Delta's helmet, would you kindly?" A Sister to the right of Delta ripped the two cords connecting his oxygen tanks to his helmet off. She then ripped his helmet off and threw it to the side. From the pictures Eleanor has seen, her father's appearance was very similar to that of Frank Fontaine's when he had spliced himself with over a gallon of ADAM.

"Look Eleanor, this is the face of the man that you love." Sofia then turned to the Big Sister that had taken Delta's helmet off.

"Burn the flesh from his face." Eleanor's eyes widened then a look of unparalleled rage took over her face.

"YOU BITCH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"No Eleanor you need to be taught a lesson." The Sister's right hand pulsed with flame. She slowly pushed the flame to Subject Delta's face. She moved her hand over his lips, his ears…his eyes. The smell of cooked and still burning flesh overwhelmed Eleanor's senses. Delta tried to push them off but there was simply to many, even he had his limits.

"Rip his tongue from his mouth." The Sister immediately obeyed, she pried Delta's mouth open and ripped it from his mouth. Blood splattered everywhere, on the floor, all over Delta's suit and even on the Big Sister's visor. Blood continued to gush from Delta's mouth as Eleanor's mind was shattering at the sheer brutality of her mother's actions.

"Pry all the teeth from his mouth, break his jaw if you have to." The Sister pulled Delta's mouth open wide and pried the teeth from his maw one by one with a giant rusted wrench she had found, adding to the blood that had already been spilled. Eleanor thrashed, cried for her mother to tell her to stop but her mother simply ignored her.

"Now give Delta a little shock therapy, would you kindly?"

"Mother please…stop it…" Eleanor's voice was not but a hoarse broken whisper, hoping that there was just a tiny shred of mercy in her mothers soul. But Sofia didn't stop, she watched as her only daughter was scared beyond belief.

"I hate you…" Eleanor looked to her mother with unbridled hatred in her eyes. Her mother had done nothing but torture her all her life. She had killed the innocent children her father had saved and now she was forced to watch as her father was tortured right in front of her eyes.

She was going to die, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She was going to die.

Her father had taught her through his actions that everyone deserved a second chance, he had stomped the burning seed of hatred that was growing inside of her. But her mother had just fed that seed.

And now that seed is a beautiful Venus Flytrap ready to bite the heads off of unsuspecting prey.

Eleanor literally exploded with the power of Incinerate! and Electro bolt flowing through her. She pushed the Alphas off of her with raw strength alone and dashed towards her mother like an angry screaming demon, a fiery electrical aura glowing around her. Her eyes glowed a fiery red like the deepest darkest pits of hell. Her mother had barley enough time to scream before she was impaled through her skull. A suction like noise was heard as Eleanor absorbed her mother's brain matter through her giant arm mounted needle. As she relished in her mother's grisly death a key like object fell from her mother's pocket.

Eleanor looked at it in curiosity then a smile spread across her face. She picked it up and looked to the Big Sisters, her eyes still glowing red.

"Put my father down…would you kindly?" They immediately tore their needles out of him, setting him free.

Delta looked up to Eleanor. What has become of her? This was not what he wished for her. He was almost there, she was almost free! Then that bitch Sofia Lamb had to ruin it! Now look at her! Delta had another one of his attacks from his broken bond and he crumpled to the ground. Eleanor hurriedly ran to his side, she wouldn't let him die, not a second time. He was the only person and man that she has ever truly loved.

Eleanor rubbed the side of his face affectionately. Delta hissed in pain which made Eleanor cringe. Coming up with an idea to help her father, Eleanor gently slid the smaller needle that was mounted on her right arm into one of the I.V ports on her father's suit. She then injected some of her ADAM into his system, she has seen some of the Little Ones do this before and she figured that it was worth a shot trying it. His injuries were healing slowly but surely, a trip to a Vita-Chamber would take care of the rest.

Eleanor helped her father get to his feet and she lead him to the nearest Vita-Chamber. She put him in the Chamber and waited as the machine revived her father to his previous state. She looked back to the army of Alpha Series and Big Sisters, they were still awaiting her orders. Eleanor sat down on the concrete floor of the facility in thought.

"Make sure that there aren't any bombs set in this facility and if there are remove them…would you kindly?" Some of the Alpha Series and Big Sisters nodded and they immediately left to complete their task. Eleanor stared at the ones remaining.

"When I leave this place…you are all free to do what you will." She said. The armored creatures made no sign of acknowledging her words but Eleanor knew that when she left only then would her words take effect.

"But you are not to come after me or my father, I don't want you anywhere near me, do not meddle in my life. I don't want to see any of you." Eleanor really didn't care what these hollowed shells did with themselves after she and her father left, she just didn't want to see anything that had to do with Rapture ever again. The Vita-Chamber behind her made a DING sound, signaling that her father's revival process was complete. Eleanor stood up as her father walked out of the machine, his helmet once again encasing his head.

"Father, let us take our leave." Eleanor said. Her eyes had gone back to their normal ocean blue color. Delta slowly nodded, he was still shaken by the extreme amounts of torture he was just put through, even though his body has healed his mind was a whole different matter. Eleanor sighed, she guessed they would have to help heal each other. Eleanor lead her father to the bathysphere and launched the submersible.

Next stop the surface.

* * *

_AN: Like I said before if you don't like it I can't blame you but I'm still continuing with the story anyway. I also see to many fics that have Delta looking like a normal person after he leaves Rapture…yeah um last time I checked he wasn't implanted with a ADAM Slug or created using ADAM so that makes no sense at all. Besides, it makes things interesting. Oh and I might sound weird when I say this, in my opinion Fontaine didn't really look that ugly. He was freakishly huge and had freaky glowing eyes but he wasn't really ugly. He kind of looked like an art deco statue. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Complications **_

"The moon, the stars, the sky, it's simply….breathtaking." Eleanor was simply speechless. Never in all her eighteen-years would she have ever imagined the surface to look so beautiful. The light from the moon reflected off of the surface of the water creating beautiful dancing lights that danced along the hull of their bathysphere. Her father sat beside her with his left arm draped gently around her waist. She wished that he would love her the way she loved him but maybe with a little time he could learn to love her in that way. They were in no way shape or form related and they had really only been together for about a couple of months during her time as a Little Sister.

'_That's possible.'_

Eleanor snuggled deeper into Delta's armored chest. She looked up at him with her deep ocean blue eyes. She traced along the edges of his helmet visor with her lithe gloved finger.

"Father, I'll find away to turn you back to the way you once were. After all that you have done for me it's the least that I could do." It would be difficult but it was the least that she could do. Her father must feel so alone, she would be able to take her suit off and walk around normally among surface dwellers but her father…

'_It's not fair!'_

Even when they had reached the surface her father continued to wear the Big Daddy helmet that he has been confined in all these years. Did he think that she thought his face was hideous? She could never think of her father that way, ever. In her eyes he will always be her handsome knight in shining armor that always comes to her rescue when the monsters come to get her. He will always be her golden knight. Eleanor yawned quietly to herself and eyes started to slowly close, she had both her arms draped loosely around her father's waist.

"I'm ready for dream time Daddy..."

OO OOO OOOO

The rays of the sun shined down upon Eleanor's pale face. The ultraviolet rays irritated her enough to awake her from her sleep. Eleanor yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she found that her Big Sister Suit was no longer on her person (She was in her knee length white dress) and that she was laying on a soft bed. Eleanor got up from bed and began to explore the bathysphere.

"Father?" Eleanor walked into the kitchen area of the bathysphere to find her father cooking what looked to be fish, salmon by the smell of it. His helmet was lying on a chair in the living room area. Eleanor couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Good morning, father." Eleanor chimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Delta was a little surprised by this action but he gave his foster daughter a smile non the less. Eleanor held her father's cheek in her hand and studied his facial features in depth for the first time. His face looked a lot like the art deco statues that lay scattered around Rapture. He had no hair, his eyes were pitch black and his skin was a dark gray color, he was obviously very muscular. Eleanor honestly had to say that her father was not ugly in the least, he had the look of an other worldly being, an arch angel of the apocalypse.

"Father, I want you to know that I love you. No matter what." Eleanor whispered. Delta smiled brightly at his daughters comment and continued to cook the breakfast he was preparing. He knew little about the culinary arts but he had enough sense to know how to fry up some fish and eggs. After he was done preparing the meal he put the fried fish and eggs on a plate and walked over to Eleanor. She was currently sitting at the living room table just staring out into the sea. The sun was beautiful but she had to be careful not to look directly at it. She had already blinded herself a couple of times. Eleanor looked to her father, do to the blinding sunlight a weird dot was in front of his face. Eleanor blinked her eyes a couple of times to get rid of the nuisance. Delta placed the plate in front of Eleanor along with a fork. The scent of the food was intoxicating and Eleanor wasted no time in digging right in.

'_He's a great cook!'_

Eleanor thought to herself. Just as Eleanor was about to take another bite she noticed that her father was gazing out the window…with no plate of food in front of him. Eleanor looked to the plate that sat in front of her.

"Father, what are you going to eat?" Eleanor asked innocently. Delta looked to his daughter and sighed. That was all the food that he could find and there was no way he was going to eat while Eleanor sat there and starved, what kind of father would he be if he did that? Eleanor scooted her chair over until it was beside her fathers. She grabbed her plate and took fork full of fish and put it close to Delta's mouth. Delta looked at her again in surprise, Eleanor just grinned.

"Now say, AH." Eleanor said jokingly. Delta couldn't help but smile and open his mouth. His beautiful daughter…she really did love him. Delta looked Eleanor over, her skin was pale almost pure white but this only brought out her deep ocean blue eyes. Her hair was as dark as his blackened eyes and her lips were pink and full. All in all she was a beautiful angel. Eleanor gave him another grin as she fed him a fork full of eggs. How could she love such a monster like himself? Wasn't she frightened of him or a least ashamed of his appearance? Eleanor laughed as a piece of egg fell from the corner of his mouth, she took a napkin from off of the table and wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Father, where are we going to go now?" Eleanor asked him. The bathysphere jolted to a stop just as the question left Eleanor's mouth. Eleanor and Delta looked at each other before making their way out of the sphere, Delta made sure to grab his helmet and put it on before he left out.

"Father wait here, I need to put on something more…suitable." Eleanor disappeared in a plum of purple smoke and reappeared in the bed room she had slept in. She looked to the chair in the far corner of the room to find her Big Sister suit. She quickly put on the suit of armor and attached her giant ADAM needle to her left arm.

'_Let's see where we have landed…'_

_AN: Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, I wanted this chapter to be a sort of bonding time between Eleanor and Delta. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Don't laugh, I love those things! You'll find out what I'm talking about when you read this chapter. Oh, and for those who don't know I rewrote chapter two and three. I HIGHLY recommend rereading those two chapters because if you don't you will just be completely lost._

_**Complications**_

"I wonder where we have landed." Eleanor said to herself. Eleanor and Delta walked out of their vessel and onto the golden sands of a beach. Eleanor's Big Sister helmet was strapped to her waste by an iron chain she had found and her ADAM Needle was fully extended, poised to strike at a moments notice. The smaller hypodermic needle that was mounted to her right arm could also be used as a harpoon. She had stash of the harpoon like needles strapped to her left thigh.

Delta's right arm was once again encased in his trusty Drill, a thin sheet of ice covered the weapon due to Delta splicing the Freezing Drill Tonic into his system. He carried his Gatling Gun, Launcher, and Spear Gun around in holsters which were strapped to his back, his Double Barreled Shotgun and Rivet Gun were held in holsters strapped to his left leg. Cans of rivets were carried around in a cowboy's classic ammo belt that went from his right shoulder to his hip and 50. Caliber Machine Gun ammo went from his left shoulder to his hip like a belt. Frag Grenades and other Launcher ammo were stashed in a grenade belt that were strapped to his right thigh and spears were held in a holster strapped to his right thigh as well. His Shotgun ammo was stashed in a small bag strapped to his lower back, he would normally carry his Drill in the holster strapped to his right hip.

Delta's left hand twitched as he smelt the air. Where ever they have landed there was a large source of ADAM nearby.

"You smell it to, father?" Eleanor asked. Delta nodded.

Beyond the beach they were standing on was a dense forest. The forest looked very tropical in nature and Eleanor could hear the sounds of all sorts of wildlife from within the forest.

"Father, I think we should explore the area." Eleanor said. Delta nodded, they really had no other choice seeing as their bathysphere was almost completely out of fuel. The amount of fuel that they had in the tank right now wouldn't even carry them over a mile of ocean. Delta touched his Drill, it was cold which meant that he was almost out of fuel. Delta motioned for Eleanor to wait here while he drained the rest of the bathysphere's fuel reserves. They weren't going anywhere and judging from the scent of ADAM in the air there was some intelligent life on the island, might as well not let the fuel remaining go to waste.

Eleanor scanned the area while her father was gone.

'_Something is wrong here.'_

Eleanor thought to herself. Why was there ADAM on the surface? Andrew Ryan sure as hell made sure that the surface would never find out the dark secrets of Rapture so why was there the scent of ADAM in the air? Eleanor was getting a really bad vibe from this island.

'_This island wasn't even on the map.'_

Eleanor just noticed that the forest had gone completely silent which was never a good sign. She heard a slight rustling to her left and she immediately got into a combat stance. A weird chirping noise echoed through the air, Eleanor cocked her head to the side in curiosity. The closest thing she could compare the noise to was one of the bird calls she has heard in the Rapture Zoo. Eleanor took a step towards the forest. The bushes rustled and in a blur of orange and black a huge figure knocked her over and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth was tearing at the armor plating of her Big Sister suit. Eleanor looked the thing straight in the eye, its eye was green and its pupil was a vertical slit. It was orange and striped like a tiger but its skin was rough and scaly. The creature made noises similar to a dog tearing a stuffed toy apart as it tried to tear into Eleanor's right shoulder. It's foot, which looked to be tipped with a six inch retractable claw, was firmly placed on Eleanor's stomach to prevent her from moving. Eleanor sure as hell wasn't just going to sit here while the creature tried to make a meal out of her. Eleanor grabbed the creature by the neck and sent an electric charge surging through it's body. While the creature was stunned, Eleanor kicked it with all her might. The creature almost instantly got back to its feet when it hit the ground.

Eleanor got to her feet and eyed the creature, it sort of looked like a big lizard.

'_Lizards, uh…'_

If there was one thing in the world Eleanor was disgusted by it was lizards, their scaly skin, their forked tongues, it just creeped the hell out of her. She remembered the first time she saw a lizard, it was at the Rapture zoo when she was six. The disgusting thing just stared at her with it green slit eyes, similar to how this thing was eyeing her right now. Eleanor sniffed the air and found that whatever the thing was it had ADAM coursing through its veins. The thing walked like a bird and sounded like one most of the time but it could also hiss like a snake and had the skin, tail, and eyes of a lizard.

'_No…its impossible-wait, anything is possible with ADAM but why would someone want to bring THEM back?' _

Eleanor thought to herself. The creature ran in a zigzag pattern towards her and pounced. Eleanor dodged to the left and released a barrage of fireballs from her right hand. The creature surprisingly dodged them and charged at her at such a speed that it could probably match a Big Sister. Before the creature could reach her a BOOM resounded through the area and it was sent flying towards the left. Eleanor raised an eyebrow and looked to her right to see her father holding his fully upgraded Double Barreled Shotgun in his right hand. Delta had quickly switched to the Solid Slug ammo type for his Shotgun upon seeing the scaly monstrosity charging towards his daughter. His helmet visor was shining a bloody red and he let out a roar of fury. The creature got to its feet and let out a hiss. It looked towards Delta and then Eleanor, unlike the Splicers that Eleanor has encountered this creature seemed to have some sense. It was outnumbered, two to one, and the giant in metal armor looked particularly viscous. The creature let out one last hiss before running into the forest.

Eleanor looked to her father, an amazed look was on her face.

"Father, I'm not going to make any snap decisions on what exactly that was. Lets just explore the area some more and find out our exact location."

_AN: I can understand if you think this idea is preposterous and unrealistic but some how bringing extinct animals back to life using ADAM doesn't sound all that stupid to me. Tell me what you think, tell me if the idea is just plain stupid or not. This fic is named complications for a reason so things are suppose to get complicated…but I don't want it to get complicated to the point where readers just don't follow what the hell is going on. I'm trying to do something different, something no one has ever thought of doing ever before. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Wow, seventeen reviews and only four chapters? You guys must really like this story,(THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS) anyway here is the next chapter! Oh and before you start reading this chapter I would just like to point out that in my fic Delta can smell ADAM but he can't pinpoint it's exact location like a Little or Big Sister can. _

_**Complications **_

Eleanor swatted a particularly nasty looking mosquito away from her visor, even though she had her Big Sister helmet on the insects were still a bit of a nuisance since these suit were designed so that the wearer could actually FEEL any outside contact. It was dull but she could feel even an ant crawling across her steel tipped boot which was really annoying. Eleanor looked to her father, he was really frustrated by the dense foliage. Sometimes they would have to stop while her father untangled himself from a mess of vines. They had yet to encounter any other…'prehistoric creatures' during their trek through the forest though Eleanor wasn't complaining about it. Though it didn't really show her little scuffle with the creature really bugged her out. Her childhood phobia of lizards was resurfacing and she could only hope that her fear wouldn't become a liability.

Delta grabbed her by the shoulder, Eleanor stopped and looked up to her father in curiosity.

"What is it father?"

Delta pointed towards the distance, Eleanor looked to where he was pointing and could see the roof of a building poking through the top of the trees.

"So there is someone on this island." Eleanor said. _'Or at least was.' _She added as an after thought.

The duo trudged through the jungle towards the building, with any luck there would be some fuel tanks there. As they walked through the thick vegetation Eleanor noticed once again that the forest had gone completely silent. Her eyes narrowed behind her helmet and her head swiveled from left to right.

"Father, I think something is following us." Eleanor whispered. Delta nodded as he to had noticed the sudden silence of the forest. Delta put his Shotgun back into it's holster and took out his Drill, a thin sheet of ice quickly covered the rusted weapon, he then got into a stance similar to that of a Bouncer's fighting stance. Eleanor had her ADAM Needle out in front of her like a samurai's katana poised to strike. Eleanor strained her senses to their limits as she tried to pinpoint where exactly the attack would be coming from. She heard a slight growling to her left and twigs snapping to her right.

'_There is more than one of them now…. Looks like he came back with some friends.'_

The attack surprisingly came from the front. Eleanor wasn't suspecting a head on assault but she managed to dodge to her right. She quickly had to duck a kick from another one of those reptiles.

'_Well actually dinosaurs are more related to birds than-wait a minute, why am I thinking about this now!' _

She had to make sure that she didn't receive a kick from these…Raptors. The blade like talon would be able to rip through the unarmored parts of her suit easily. One of the raptors charged at her at an extreme speed but it was knocked to the right when Delta's shoulder collided with its side. The raptor was sent flying into a tree. Thinking quickly, the prehistoric creature actually grabbed onto the tree and crawled into the tree tops, it's two companions followed suit.

'_Raptors, it just had to be Raptors.'_

Raptors were considered the primates of the dinosaur world, they were thinking animals able to solve complex problems and think up various solutions for capturing their prey. Eleanor looked up into the trees, looking for her enemies frantically.

'_Where are they…'_

Eleanor could jump into the trees after them but she didn't think that was such a wise choice, and she couldn't use her incinerate plasmid. There was just to much of a chance of her accidentally burning down the entire forest with her and her father in it. One of the raptors jumped down from the trees and onto Delta's back, Delta roared out in frustration and tried to get the animal off of him but the creature made sure to stay out of Delta's reach. Another one of the raptors joined it's pack mate in trying to bring down the behemoth and then another.

"FATHER!" Eleanor extended her right arm and fired a harpoon at one of the monstrosities. The harpoon shot into the one that was hanging off of her father's left shoulder but it didn't seem to have any effect. The raptors were finally able to bring Delta to the ground, Delta hit the ground like a defeated elephant.

"DADDY!" Eleanor rushed the raptors and delivered a side kick to the face to the one to her right. The creature went sailing to the left and crashed into one of it's buddies. Eleanor received a powerful blow to her back and hit the ground so hard that her helmet flew off. Eleanor winced in pain and looked to her right…straight into the green slit eye of a raptor. Eleanor didn't know how but some how she could tell that this was the raptor from before. Eleanor started to hyperventilate as her childhood phobia resurfaced, her pupils dilated and her limbs locked into place. The creature hissed in what Eleanor swore was amusement. This thing could actually _taste_ her fear, its fork tongue slithered in and out of its mouth. The sick appendage came into contact with Eleanor's ear and cheek. She was angry, she wanted to tear the thing apart but…she was just too scared.

"D-daddy…please help me." She whimpered. A roar of pure fury echoed through the forest and the raptor that had her pinned to the ground was suddenly impaled by the frosty Drill of Subject Delta. The creature's wound began to freeze over and cause it frost bite. Delta slammed the creature into the ground and placed his foot on the creatures skull. He then pulled his Drill out of the raptor's side and quickly turned to bat away another one of the cold blooded killers. Delta put his Drill away and quickly took out his Shogun and fired at the creature's head at point blank range.

Shotgun plus Solid Slug plus close range equals exploded skull. The creature's brain matter flew in all directions and Delta's armor was stained in a shower of blood. The last raptor tried to make a break for it but Delta wouldn't have that oh no. They not only threatened to kill him but his daughter as well.

They forfeited the right to live. Delta extended his left arm, his hand pulsed with an unseen energy as the raptor suddenly stopped mid stride and began to fly back towards Delta's direction. The creature hissed and wined as it attempted to break free from Delta's telekinetic hold but Delta would offer it no mercy. Delta raised his Drill and plunged it into the creature's skull, staining his hands and his armor even further. Delta threw the creature to the ground and quickly ran to his daughter's side. Eleanor's eyes slowly began to close.

'_Daddy…I'm so sorry_.'

Her world faded to black.

_AN: So, what do you think? Review please! The next chapter will be up soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Here is the next chapter! Don't forget to review!_

* * *

_**Complications **_

Eleanor slowly awakened from unconsciousness and her eyes met with a cream colored ceiling. She blinked and sat herself in an upright position and examined her surroundings. She appeared to be in somebody's bedroom. Eleanor swung her legs over the side of the bed she lay upon and put her face in her hands.

'_Why the hell can't I do anything right?'_

She asked herself.

'_You froze up…. You fucking idiot, you froze up! Those things could've killed us, they brought my father to the ground…and you froze up.'_

Eleanor picked up a pillow, brought it up to her face and screamed in it. She knew that the action was childish but she was just so angry with herself. Her father had been saving her all of her life, when ever she was in trouble she called out his name…yet when he was in trouble, when he needed her help she couldn't do shit.

'_Bloody hell, what the fuck is wrong with me!'_

Eleanor threw the pillow into a wall and stood up. She looked to her right and was surprised to find that the bedside table was levitating a couple of feet off of the floor…along with other various furniture and objects that weren't nailed to the floor in the bedroom. Eleanor took a deep breath, exhaled, and calmed herself. The furniture hit the ground with surprising force and the hard wood floors of the room creaked loudly in protest. Eleanor heard heavy footsteps racing up the stairs of the house and the door to the bedroom burst open to reveal the armored form of her father. He looked all around the room, in search of the cause of the loud noise. Eleanor rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry father, that was me. Didn't mean to worry you…" Delta gave her what looked like a confused look and simply shrugged. He extended his left hand towards Eleanor. She gave him a small smile and took it.

"Father, I swear to you that you will never have to see me in such a cowardly state ever again." Delta stared at her for a moment, he didn't think that she was a coward. It took Delta a couple of minutes after their battle with the raptors to realize that Eleanor had scoliodentosaurophobia…to put it simple: a great fear of lizards. If anything he was berating himself for not knowing, there had to be some way that he could communicate with his daughter. If he had his voice he would have asked her questions like: what are your likes and dislikes, your favorite foods, your dreams and ambitions, what are your _fears_. These things are what every parent should know about their child and he knew close to nothing about Eleanor as much as he hated to admit it.

An unbreakable physiological bond doesn't mean that the pair with the bond automatically know everything that there is to know about each other.

'_Wait…'_

He was still breathing. He was alive and well which meant that he and Eleanor's bond was still there. But how exactly was it…

'_That's it!'_

When Eleanor injected some of her ADAM into his system the bond must have been mended. Eleanor has always been able to speak with him through the bond so why not him? You don't need a voice box to talk through your mind. Delta stood as still as a stone statue and concentrated on his desire to speak with his daughter, she might love him but he realized that if he didn't find a way to communicate with her soon then their relationship might go down hill.

Eleanor stared at her father curiously, he was just…standing there.

"Father…are you okay?" All of a sudden Eleanor's vision was tinged with red and pink and she found herself immobilized, rooted to the spot where she stood. She couldn't move her head, her arms, her legs, anything. A pair of dark blue eyes appeared before her. They held this strong sense of kindness within them yet she could also see that the owner of these eyes had a strong and unshakable will. She could also see strands of dark brown hair hanging down from the person's head.

"_Eleanor, can you hear me? It's me, Delta…or Johnny."_

Eleanor's eyes went wide.

"_Father?"_

"_Oh god, you can hear me…"_

The voice said joyfully. This was her father's voice? He could be no older than twenty-five.

"_Eleanor, I've wanted to talk with you for so long…. I wasn't there, I wasn't there when you went though those ten years of hell…. I want to get to know you, the real you, not the Little Sister you."_

The dark blue eyes faded from view but her vision was still tinged with pink and red, not that she really cared at the moment. Eleanor put Delta in a crushing hug.

"_Father! Oh, why didn't I think of this sooner?"_

"_I feel the same way, I feel kind of stupid right now…"_

Eleanor and Delta's eyes met and they laughed. They walked together down stairs and sat with each other on the living room couch. They both knew that the area that they were in was dangerous but they hardly cared at the moment. They could finally speak with each other, they could finally have an intelligent conversation with one another. Besides, while Eleanor was asleep Delta had taken the liberty of making the house fully inaccessible to outsiders. He set up trap rivets near every entry point in the house close to the ground and had set up trap spears in the windows up stairs. The trap rivets had a very high chance of setting anything that was unlucky enough to activate them on fire and the trap spears can deal out a huge amount of electrical damage to anyone that was foolish enough to pass through the trip wire. If anything passed through the traps Delta would immediately hear the trap going off so they were relatively safe but he made sure not to let his guard down.

"_Father, I want to know about you. Do you remember anything of your life on the surface?"_

Eleanor asked eagerly. Delta sighed.

"…_No, nothing. I guess the guys down at Fontaine Futuristics really knew what they were doing. I can't even remember my favorite foods or if I had any family members up here."_

Eleanor huffed in disappointment but quickly got over it. The more time her father spent on the surface the more likely he would start to remember who he was. After all Rapture didn't give her father the time to think about who really was the man inside the suit.

"_Eleanor I want to know about you. What are your likes and dislikes, your favorite foods, your dreams for the future…"_

Eleanor turned her eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"_Well my favorite foods are king crab, caviar, salmon and calamari but I haven't had those in years. After the fall of Rapture the only things that didn't go bad were caned foods, which are hardly satisfying by the way. My favorite drink is Arcadia Merlot."_

Delta gave her a friendly glare.

"_You drink alcohol? Aren't you a little young?"_

Eleanor shrugged.

"_Ryan lowered the legal drinking age in Rapture to sixteen. With cars no longer being needed the threat of teenagers causing accidental deaths and property damage significantly decreased. Besides, practically all I could find to drink in Rapture was alcohol. It's even more common than fresh water!"_

Delta laughed, the noise coming out in repeated grunts.

"_You got that right, good thing I spliced Booze Hound!" _

Eleanor glared at her father.

"_You are such a bad role model, you drink yourself!" _

Delta crossed his arms.

"_Hey, I'm a legal adult I can do whatever I want."_

Eleanor laughed but stopped suddenly and her eyes went wide. Eleanor had gained a sort of sixth sense as a result of her mother's constant experimentation on her that allows her to detect living organisms that other people might be completely unaware of. Eleanor's eyes shifted left to right in a paranoid fashion.

"_Father, someone is here."_

* * *

_AN: Hoped you like the chapter! Next chapter will be up soon, and remember to REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Sorry about that sucky chapter seven, I was to busy crying about school starting tomorrow to pay attention to what I was writing…. No actually its because I've been trying to have a good balance of action and drama in this story and to tell you the truth…I like the drama much more. So I'm trying a style that matches up a little more with drama. It's a little something I like to call suspense. _

* * *

_**Complications**_

"_Father, someone is here."_

Eleanor whispered to him through their bond. Delta slowly stood up from his place on the couch and reached for the handle of his Double Barreled Shotgun. He had no idea how someone could have bypassed the numerous traps he had set but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow any harm to come to _his_ Eleanor.

"_Eleanor, can you pinpoint their exact location?"_

Eleanor nodded.

"_Their somewhere near the kitchen."_

"_Okay, follow me and try not to make a single sound."_

Eleanor gave her father an amused look.

"_I'm the one who should be telling you that considering your big boots, no offense!"_

Delta scoffed.

"_Don't worry about me, Drill Lurker sure does come in handy."_

Delta walked quietly into the kitchen with his Shotgun ready. Eleanor was right behind him with her ADAM Harvester retracted and ready to strike at a moments notice. Eleanor's pupils shrunk as she caught whiff of a familiar scent. Her breathing started to pick up and her heart pounded so hard that it felt as if it was about to burst from her chest.

'_No, calm down Eleanor, calm down. You promised yourself, you promised __**him**__ that you wouldn't freeze. I won't embarrass myself in front of him again!'_

Eleanor kept telling this to herself over and over again but she found to her dismay and horror that the pounding in her chest just kept getting stronger and stronger. Eleanor's pupils dilated even further, a natural fear response, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Eleanor's head snapped to the left just before the sound of a door slamming echoed through the house.

Eleanor turned her gaze to the ground and her eyes widened in fear. A trail of blood was leading from the back door, into the kitchen, and into another door to her left.

'_Why am I so scared? I've seen blood trails like this almost everyday in Rapture. Why am I so weak?'_

Delta had also noticed the blood trail and walked towards the door and opened it with his left hand while aiming the barrel of his shotgun in the doorway as he opened it. Eleanor's throat went dry and her body started to shake. She tried to stop the shaking but she just couldn't, she was going to mess up again!

"_Eleanor, calm down."_

Eleanor looked at her father and glared half heartedly.

"_I-I'm fine father. Y-you don't have to worry about me!"_

Eleanor cursed, she even sounded like a coward in her own mind. Delta looked over his shoulder to Eleanor before entering through the doorway.

"_Eleanor if you want to stay up here-"_

"_NO! I'm okay, really!"_

Delta sighed and grabbed her right hand with his left.

"_Eleanor, I'm here to help you. The first step you have to take in getting over your fear is admitting you have the fear in the first place."_

Eleanor looked to the ground in shame.

"_I-I'm sorry father. I-it's just that I hate lizards so much and these things are basically just big lizards a-and their slimy forked tongues are just so disgusting and their scaly skin is just so ew a-and- "_

"_Eleanor?"_

"_Y-yes father?"_

"_I've seen you take on two Brute Splicers at the same time and win. You can beat these things Eleanor, you just have to think of them as just another enemy."_

Eleanor nodded her head slowly in understanding but she was still afraid of these cretaceous creatures.

"_Father, do you know where my helmet is?"_

Delta shook his head.

"_It got lost in our little scuffle with the raptors, I didn't have the time to look for it."_

Eleanor sighed, Delta chuckled.

"_Besides, why would you want to hide such a beautiful face?"_

Eleanor's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks started to turn red. Delta was about to enter through the door but stopped when he saw Eleanor's face.

"_Eleanor…are you sick? If you're not feeling well then maybe you should stay-"_

"_NO! It's okay father I'm fine! Just feeling a little light headed."_

Which wasn't exactly a lie. He might have not have meant to but Delta had caught her off guard with that comment. It felt like a bunch of tiny butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach right now and she couldn't get her damn blush to go away. It didn't help that her skin was so pale either, a blind man would be able to see her reddened cheeks from a mile away! Eleanor sighed quietly to herself, he called her beautiful…she's never really gotten a comment like that from anyone.

'_Come on! Now is not the time to get all flustered, gotta stay focused.'_

Eleanor thought to herself.

"_Eleanor stick close to me, whatever happens we're a team."_

Delta said, Eleanor smiled at him.

"_Father don't worry about me, I might not be as big as you but I can hold my own."_

Eleanor said confidently.

The duo finally entered the doorway and was met by a flight of stairs leading down.

'_This must be the basement.'_

Delta thought to himself. They walked as quietly as they could down the stairs, Delta surprisingly made little to no noise. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were met with a very disturbing sight. A girl with unnaturally pail skin and long blond hair seemed to be…_devouring_ another human. She stuffed her hand into the now deceased human male's lower stomach area and pulled out his intestines. The young woman smeared the blood all over her face and started to slurp the long organ down like one big noodle. Eleanor swallowed down the bile that was rising in her throat, not even Splicers would think of doing such a thing! They were messed up in the head and homicidally insane but when compared to this girl they all seemed descent to her. Murder is one thing.

_Cannibalism_ is something else entirely.

The young girl suddenly snapped her head up and looked to where Delta and Eleanor were standing, her eyes were glowing red in the low level light and her face was spattered with blood. The girl just cocked her head to the side and continued to chew the pieces of raw meat in her mouth and swallow. She then went back to eating her less than appetizing looking meal, completely ignoring Delta and Eleanor's presence. Eleanor took a quick glance at her father.

"_Maybe her kind only attacks when threatened and or hungry?"_

"_I'm not to sure about that, anyway if a fight can be avoided then we best avoid it. We need all the resources we can get and it would make no sense to waste bullets and EVE in z fight that we could have just avoided in the first place."_

Eleanor nodded at her father's logic and they both slowly made their way back up the stairs, making sure to make as little noise as possible. They kept their eyes trained on the blond haired cannibal, it would be unwise of them to take their eyes off of a potential enemy. Eleanor's eyes widened and her nostrils flared as the scent from before came back even stronger.

One of those…_things _was close.

"_Father, there is something else here-"_

A clawed three fingered hand burst from the darkness of the basement and grabbed the blond haired woman by the head. Her whole skull fit in the creature's hand and it raised her up a couple of feet off of the ground. The woman grabbed the arm of the creature with both her hands and kicked and screeched in fear and pain. Alas she was just not strong enough to free herself from the reptilian devil's grip and the clawed hand retreated back into the darkness with it's prize.

Screams of pain and terror were heard over the sounds of teeth tearing into something soft and wet. Noises akin to a dog tearing a stuffed animal apart could be heard and the basement's one light turned completely off. Eleanor stopped herself from screaming and Delta quickly turned on the flashlight equipped in his helmet.

"_Eleanor, stay close and get ready."_

"_Wouldn't it be easier if we went up stairs? We would be able to see much better and we could probably just torch the entire basement."_

"_Hmmm…that might be a good idea but there is one thing that's stopping us from acting on it."_

Eleanor stopped looking down the stairs frantically and looked over her shoulder to her father.

"_What?"_

"_That."_

Eleanor looked at the head of the stairs and once again she had to suppress a scream. A raptor stood there, staring at them menacingly. Unlike the others its scaly skin was white with black spots here and there. It actually lacked the six inch toe claw that the others had. It's eyes were a piercing blue and it's pupils were vertical slits. It made a chirping sound similar to that of a birds call and took a step towards them. Delta tightened the grip he had on his Shotgun and Eleanor's left hand twitched as she readied her ADAM Harvester.

"_Father, this one has a lot more ADAM running through it's veins than the others."_

Eleanor informed her father. Delta smirked slightly behind his helmet.

"_So, there's a high chance that this one is the leader of the pack…"_

The reptilian monstrosity hissed and with speed that Eleanor and Delta were certainly not expecting charged forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I've been getting feedback from a lot of readers with this story and they are all mostly positive. You guys wanted the next chapter? Well here it is! I have school off today which is the reason why I can even find the time to write this chapter but from now on expect updates on the weekends, one or two updates on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I have to concentrate on my school work during the weekdays! Here is the next chapter! **_**~Cryoshock123~**_

OO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OO

Delta tumbled backwards as the silver raptor barreled into him. Eleanor jumped onto the basement wall just as Delta and the silver raptor came tumbling past her. Delta hit the concrete floor with enough force to crack it and the silver raptor viscously tore into Delta's left shoulder. Delta grunted in slight pain and grabbed the creature by it's upper jaw with his right hand. Delta pried the creature off of him and sent it flying through the air with a well placed kick to the chest. The prehistoric creature actually did a back flip through the air and landed on it's clawed feet.

Eleanor was at her father's side in an instant with her Adam needle fully extended. Eleanor raised her right, Adam swelled in her veins as she prepared to let loose a charged fireball, that is until Delta grabbed her wrist. Eleanor didn't take her eyes off of the silver skinned monstrosity but she did make her thoughts known to Delta.

"_Father, what are you doing? I'm trying to kill this thing before it kills us!"_

"_Eleanor, take a quick glance to your far right."_

Eleanor's cerulean orbs pierced through the darkness and her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a huge fuel tank with a couple of gas cans laying beside it. They could use that to get off the island but if she had released her Incinerate Plasmid she could've…. Eleanor gulped.

"_Father, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's okay Eleanor, you just have to learn to be more observant of your surroundings. It's something that we will work on."_

The silver raptor hissed at them through the darkness of the basement and was about to charge at them but stopped when a roar of unbridled fury pierced through the air. The sliver raptor stopped mid stride and took a quick backwards glance. It hissed at the two before fleeing into the darkness. A loud crash was heard and the basement was suddenly flooded with a bright light, the raptor had broken down the basement door and had fled into the streets. Delta gazed at Eleanor with a look that seemed to be surprise.

"_Eleanor, I didn't imagine that roar did I?"_

"_No father, I heard it too."_

"_Good, I thought I had overdosed on ADAM or something for a second there. First things first, lets fill some of these gas cans up and take them back to the bathysphere so we can-"_

"I see that we have a couple of intruders on my property." Delta and Eleanor froze and looked towards the broken basement door. To their surprise, a security drone flew through the wrecked door. The drone had a screen attached to it. Delta thought that it looked very similar to the one that 'Alex The Great' had used during his time in Fontaine Futuristics. The man on the screen had to be at least in his forties. He had gray hair, a beard, and was balding. He wore a pair of reading glasses, a white button up dress shirt, and dress pants. His grayed eyes held a look of ambition but at the same time madness.

"Why, hello there. My name is John Hammond and as you can clearly see you are trespassing on private property. This Metropolis was built for those who wished to solve the scientific wonders of the world, those who wished to achieve their dreams! This city was built for those who wished to work unhindered! Induction into my city is invitation only and I do not believe that I have sent an invitation to any of you." The familiar blaring of a security camera immediately forced Delta into action. Delta quickly destroyed the security camera with his Spear Gun, grabbed Eleanor by the waist with his free left arm and rushed towards the basement exit.

"_Damn it! Raptors, cannibals, and now security drones too!"_

Getting off of this island was going to be a lot harder than Delta had expected. The elderly voice of John Hammond once again blared through the security drone.

"Oh my, what do we have here? An Alpha Series protector? You seem to be in prime condition." The house seemed to be part of some kind of neighborhood, there were other houses as well as buildings as tall as the ones in Rapture. Eleanor noticed the building that they had spotted from the forest was the tallest. The sign on the building read: Genetic Engineer.

"How the hell do you know about Rapture? Who the hell gave you Adam?" Eleanor demanded, John just chuckled.

"That my dear child is information that I can not disclose. Now, I am terribly sorry for any pain that you may experience before you die, cheerio!"

A security alarm blared and three security drones immediately appeared, firing their weapons at the duo. One of the bots fired what seemed to be some kind of laser, it blinded Delta for a few seconds. Delta frantically took out his Launcher and fired where he last saw the drone. The heat seeking rocket connected and the drone was sent hurdling into another bot. Eleanor quickly dispatched the last bot with a well placed fireball and the duo quickly ran deeper into the city.

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO O

Eleanor and Delta stopped to catch their breath at some rundown store. It looked safe enough but Delta wasn't about to let his guard down. Delta tried to open the door but it was bolted up tight, he growled in frustration and kicked the door down. Eleanor chuckled.

"_Temper, temper!"_

"_Hey, It's not my fault that I anger easily…."_

Delta ushered Eleanor into the shop and quickly began to set up traps, he placed proximity mines at the front of the shop as well as some electrical traps. He put some trap spears and trap rivets in the back. He put a couple of more cyclone traps, this time fiery traps, in the back just for safe measure.

"_Father, I think that you should come look at this…" _

Delta placed one more proximity mine in the back of the shop and quickly went to his daughter's side. She was standing in front of a couple of vending machines…they looked really familiar. Delta's darkened eyes widened behind his visor.

"_Gatherer's Garden Vending Machine, Circus Of Value's Vending Machine, Ammo Bandito Vending Machine…a WEAPON SELLING VENDING MACHINE!"_

All of these machines looked exactly like the ones in Rapture, with exception of the weapon selling vending machine. That one was labeled Power To The People but instead of being just an upgrade station, it actually sold weapons AND upgrades. Apparently the first upgrade was free. Eleanor had her eyes narrowed.

"_This man has to have been to Rapture, there is no other logical explanation for all of this!"_

Delta nodded his head.

"_We have to find out what the hell is going on but first…"_

Delta chuckled in delight as he quickly made his way to the advanced Power To The People vending machine. Eleanor was dumbstruck for a couple of second then rolled her eyes.

"_Trigger happy."_

"_Hey, we need all the fire power we can get to survive this place! I have a feeling that we're going to encounter things a lot worse than raptors during our stay here. That roar we heard earlier had to have come from something huge."_

Eleanor stood silent in deep thought for a couple of seconds, then shivered involuntarily.

"_They got anything I can use in that machine?"_

"_I'm looking, well let's see what we've got here. Human section? Nah, Protector section? That's more like it! What do they have? Seen it, seen it, seen it…. An Ion Laser? It is capable of firing a beam of concentrated light energy which deals continuous damage to enemies. Alternate ammo includes Burst Cells which can be charged for a tremendous amount of piercing damage and Thermal Cells which can deal a small amount of fire damage and can set enemies on fire. This sounds like something you would like, Eleanor."_

Eleanor was a bit of a technology nerd, she's been into that sort of thing since she was six.

"_Ok, I'll try it out."_

Delta put his money into the vending machine and pressed his selection. After about a couple of seconds the machine spit out the Ion Laser. Eleanor retracted her Adam needle and picked up weapon, the weapon was huge but it surprising felt light in her hands.

'_It, must be because of all the Adam.'_

Eleanor thought to herself. She practiced her aim and tried to get a feel for the weapon. Delta looked at the Gatherer's Garden Machine and smirked.

"_Let's see what we've got here…. Gravity Well? Creates a destructive vortex that pulls enemies in and shreds them into pieces. That is defiantly a keeper."_

Delta bought the Plasmid and gave it to Eleanor.

"_We need to get off this island as soon as possible but I have a feeling that in order for us to do so we're going to have to find this 'John Hammond'."_

Eleanor nodded.

"_We take care of him then we get the hell out of here. I think that we should head for that building labeled: Genetic Engineer. That building probably holds the security mainframe, among other things."_

Delta shrugged.

"_We take a quick break then we head out."_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I have NO REGRETS! ~Cryoshock123~_

_**Complications **_

"_Father, after we escape this island where will we go?"_

Delta had taken his helmet off and had placed it on the counter. He and Eleanor were currently sitting behind the shop's counter. Delta sighed.

"_I really don't know Eleanor. I don't even know if I'll be able to come with you to this new world."_

Eleanor's eyes widened and she quickly fixed Delta with a glare.

"_Father, don't you even think about it, do you hear me? I am not leaving you behind to rot on this island, I LOVE you, okay?"_

Delta's darkened eyes met Eleanor's steel blue.

"_Eleanor-"_

"_Father…I LOVE you. I'm not talking about that father/daughter bond that was forced on us either…"_

Delta knew very well that his daughter loved him in THAT way. He has been trying to avoid talking about the subject but he knew that he couldn't put it off forever. Delta shook his head and sighed.

"_Eleanor, you don't know what you are talking about! You're just confused-"_

"_Johnny Topside, I think I know what I want. You don't think that I've tried to stomp these feelings down? You don't think that I've tried to just contend with your fatherly love?"_

Eleanor was standing in front of him defiantly. Her piercing blue eyes bored into his pitch black orbs.

"_Oh father, I've tried a many of times. But I have come to the conclusion…that I can't."_

Eleanor kneeled in front of Delta and caressed his cheek gently.

"_I just can't. Father, read my lips."_

Eleanor took Delta's chin in her hand forcefully.

"_I. Love. You. I won't contend with just your fatherly love anymore. I love you too much, my body lusts for you, I can't get these fucking thoughts out of my head, it's tearing me apart!"_

Delta's gaze averted to the ground in shame, he should have known this would happen sooner or later.

"_Eleanor…"_

Eleanor sighed softly, and went back to gently caressing his cheek.

"_I know these feelings are wrong, I know that they are taboo…but I have nobody else. Nobody else in this world understands me more than you do. Please father-…. Please Johnny, just give me a chance."_

"_Eleanor, you can't be serious! You can't actually believe that you-"_

Delta never got to finish his sentence as Eleanor's lips mashed against his own. His darkened eyes were wide open, he was so shocked that he couldn't even move. Eleanor's lips were locked firmly onto his. Delta managed to regain some of his sense.

"_Eleanor, what the hell are you doing!"_

Eleanor gazed at him with half lidded eyes as she continued to kiss him passionately.

"_I'm doing what I should have done a lot sooner."_

"_Eleanor, would you just-"_

All intelligent thought left Delta's brain when Eleanor's tongue slid into his mouth. Delta tried to pull away from her but his limbs were still locked. What was Eleanor thinking? She couldn't possibly love him this much, what the hell was she doing? Eleanor's tongue slid it's way down his throat.

"_Johnny, I said it before and I'll say it again. I am going to turn you back to the way you were."_

Eleanor broke the kiss, Delta looked as if he was about to have panic attack. Why didn't he stop her from kissing him? He was strong enough to push her off of him! But wait, he couldn't hit Eleanor she was his Little Sister! But he was her Big Daddy, she is his Little Sister, she couldn't love him in that way! It was his job to do what was best for her and he fucking blew it! She was suppose to live a normal life on the surface with a NORMAL guy and have a NORMAL family! Delta has seen what he looks like, he was a fucking monstrosity! She couldn't live her life with a monster like him!

"_Oh my God, what the hell did I do? Eleanor, I'm sorry!"_

"_Johnny, your not making any sense! I love you, you don't have to be sorry about that."_

"_Eleanor, I can't live on the surface just LOOK AT ME!"_

Delta let out a roar of frustration, Eleanor would never be free from the shadow of Rapture while he was still here. Maybe he should kill himself. Maybe he should just run outside and get himself eaten by one of those reptilian freaks. Eleanor's palm collided with his cheek with a resounding SMACK.

"Don't you ever in your life even THINK about doing something so bloody stupid as that, do you hear me?"

Delta was shocked into silence.

"I have no idea if this will work, but if it does then you have no more excuses for leaving me." Eleanor raised her right hand, her palm started to glow with an ethereal white light. Upon seeing the Plasmid that Eleanor planned to use on him, Delta snapped out of his shock.

"_Eleanor-"_

"_Shush, be quiet."_

Eleanor placed her palm on Delta's forehead and all of the veins in Delta's body lit up with an ethereal white light. She didn't want to take away his Plasmids or his inhuman strength, she just needed to get the excess Adam that was responsible for his inhuman appearance out of his system. The white ethereal light, lighting up Delta's veins started to turn a light red.

'_Perfect.'_

The Adam started to flow into Eleanor's system, the amount of Adam that her father had in his system was overwhelming, but she would be able to absorb it all without any problems. The whole process took about twenty five minutes, whenever Eleanor felt a slight jolt or a tug at one of the muscles in her arm it meant that she was about to absorb one of his Plasmids or one of Tonics. It took a great deal of skill and concentration to be able to push the Plasmid or Tonic away and absorb only the excess Adam. Eleanor was temporarily blinded by a flash of bright red light and when her vision cleared her eyes were wide with shock.

"Johnny?"

Delta was on his hands and knees, his breathing was heavy and labored. He looked up at Eleanor and glared slightly.

"Eleanor, what the hell were you thinking!"

"Johnny."

"I mean what the fuck! I can't even form a sentence without-"

"Johnny..."

"What if something happened to you? It would be my fault!"

"JOHNNY!"

"WHAT!"

Eleanor took a hand held mirror off of one of the store's shelves and showed Delta his reflection, his eyes went wide. Eleanor just smiled.

"Your free and now you have no more excuses."

Delta…Johnny, had short dark brown hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He was amazed at what Eleanor had just accomplished, how did she do this? He didn't think it was possible to cure an adult from the effects of Adam…

"Johnny, you seem to be…oh I don't know…twenty one? Maybe just a little older?"

Johnny flinched.

"I am currently seventeen and about to turn eighteen, so that would mean that we only have a three year age difference, correct? Ah, it would be very strange indeed if I walked about the surface world calling somebody that is barely older than me, father, now wouldn't it?"

Johnny had to admit, the girl was smart. He sighed.

"Eleanor…I can't make any promises. I won't ever leave your side, but I can't promise that I'll grow to love you in that way." Eleanor wrapped him in a strong embrace.

"I don't care, all I want is a chance."

_AN: I am so getting executed for this. (sighs) Let the flames begin. _


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews that quickly. Thanks everybody for the positive feedback, I was really expecting to get flamed for writing that last chapter. Well, here is chapter ten! ~Cryoshock123~_

_**Complications **_

Johnny's eyes fluttered open as the rays of the rising sun shined through the store windows. He did not really plan on resting this long but Eleanor's successful attempt at 'rescuing' him had not only taken a lot out of her but him as well. They had to rest and regain their strength, if they went into battle all tired out they could get themselves killed very easily.

Johnny turned his gaze to the pale skinned beauty asleep in his arms, he could not for the life of him figure out how this girl could love him so much. Even when he was in his inhuman form just hours ago she did not hesitate to shower him with love. Johnny thought that it was just a phase, he thought that when he was finally able to get her out of Rapture that she would go out into the world and live a happy and successful life. All of that shattered when Eleanor had kissed him, he realized that this was more than just a phase.

Eleanor actually loved him that much.

And what made him even more afraid and even disgusted with himself was…that he enjoyed the kiss. He enjoyed the human contact, he enjoyed the warm feeling of knowing that there was somebody in this world that would gladly fall asleep in his arms. He enjoyed having someone to talk to, he enjoyed having someone that didn't think of him as just some big stupid animal. Johnny knew that if he were to go into the world in his monstrous form nobody would love him. They would probably usher a bullet through his skull as soon as they laid eyes upon him.

But Eleanor completely ignored his deformity, she didn't care. He defiantly knew that it wasn't the mental conditioning, Sofia had broken her conditioning years ago and the love that she had for him went beyond their father/daughter bond.

Could he even blame her?

She had no friends down in Rapture, her mother has been conducting experiments on her for ten years and on top of that she was confined to a Quarantine Chamber. Well…more like a jail cell. The only love that she has ever received from anybody was him, even if it was a conditioned love at first.

Eleanor's eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal the light, cerulean blue eyes behind them. Eleanor stared up at him with a gaze that only a lover could give. Her full pink lips instantly twitched into a smile, her raven black hair hid her left eye from view slightly, giving her a slight seductive look.

"_Good morning, Mr. Topside."_

Eleanor gave him a quick peck on the lips, stunning him for a couple of seconds. He shook his head and gave her a bright smile.

"_Well, how do you do Ms. Lamb? Nice day we are having, eh?"_

Eleanor giggled.

"_Why, yes! Absolutely beautiful! The sun is shining, there is a slight breeze, and the temperature should get up to about ninety degrees! All young children and senior citizens are advised to stay inside, this is prime condition for giant reptiles."_

"_Huh?"_

"_What?"_

"_Who?"_

"_When?"_

"…_Why?"_

The two sat there in silence before they both burst out laughing, the conversation was just so random. Its little moments like these that Eleanor never got to experience in her life. Johnny sighed.

"_Well, we better get going, staying in one place for to long is NEVER a good idea."_

Eleanor nodded.

Johnny and Eleanor have been walking for about thirty minutes now. Johnny held his Rivet Gun in his right hand and Eleanor held her newly acquired Ion Laser in her left. Eleanor was sure that they were being followed by somebody, she could hear their whispering emitting from the many buildings around them.

"_Johnny, I think we are surrounded."_

"_I know, wait until they choose to make their move."_

Johnny and Eleanor both ducked into an ally as a heat seeking rocket went flying past their former positions. A red eyed army revealed themselves to the duo, their was about fifty of them. The people looked normal enough but they all had the same glowing red eyes as that blond haired cannibal that Eleanor and Johnny encountered in the basement. Eleanor and Johnny exchanged glances.

"Bloody fucking hell!"

"Eleanor, such horrid language!"

"I can't help it, there's like an army of them out there!"

Johnny smirked behind his visor.

"_This is going to be a real challenge."_

Eleanor nodded.

"_Well then, lets make a break for the Genetic Engineer building and take out as many as we can as we go along"_

Eleanor and Johnny sprinted from behind their cover, Johnny quickly fired six well placed heavy rivets into six skulls and quickly switched to his Drill. Eleanor fired her Ion Laser at three cannibals shooting at her with rifles from a balcony. The laser pierced through the flesh of the savages, limbs were severed from bodies and the smell of burning flesh was thick through the air. One of the cannibals rushed out of a near by ally to Eleanor's left and ran straight for her with it's rusted, frost covered wrench raised high.

'_Frost covered wrench? Frozen Field?'_

The lone male attacked her with such varicosity, he swung his melee weapon faster than any Thuggish Splicer Eleanor has ever seen. Eleanor blocked his wrench with her Adam Syringe and punched the homicidal maniac in the face. She then perform spin kick which sent the thing tumbling to the ground. She quickly stabbed him in the chest with her wicked weapon and whipped out her Ion Laser once more.

"_These things are so…aggressive. How about we call them Aggressors?"_

Delta buried his massive Drill into a female Aggressor's chest. He quickly took out his Shotgun and fired a solid slug straight into another's skull, sending it's body flying a couple of feet back.

"_Sounds like a good name for them to me."_

Eleanor switched to her thermal cell ammo and burned and sliced through the flesh of ten more Aggressors. Eleanor cart wheeled to the right just as a rocket went sailing past her. She caught the rocket with her Telekinesis and sent it back to it's owner standing on a building's balcony at twice the speed. The Aggressor tried to duck back into the cover of the building it was hiding in but it was to late and the side of the building exploded, a hail of stone and steel rained down upon the streets. Eleanor cursed.

"_We have to get out of here!"_

Johnny nodded his helmet encased head and they both began duck and weave through the falling concrete.

This was going to take awhile.

_AN: I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! ~Cryoshock123~_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Complications _**

Johnny caught the scorching red hot sphere of fire that was hurled at him with his telekinesis and sent it back at his attacker at twice the speed. The pale skinned red headed female howled and screeched in agony as her flesh was sizzled away by the intense flames that she had created. The Aggressor's screams died in her throat as Johnny buried his massive drill into her chest, the squelching and churning sound of grinding bone and flesh echoed through the air and when Johnny's Houdini like enemy ceased to move he threw her mangled corpse to the side.

"_These things just keep coming, there is literally no end to them at all."_

Eleanor severed the legs of a male Aggressor with her Ion Laser and crushed his skull in with her steel tipped boot. Another one of the homicidal maniacs ambushed her and grappled her from behind, Eleanor wasn't expecting the thing to be so strong, she was having a hard time breaking out of it's hold.

"_Damn it!"_

Johnny quickly rushed to her aid and punched the maniac in the face with enough force to shatter it's skull completely on impact. It's head met the concrete with a loud crack, it's eyes had rolled in the back of it's head and it was frothing at the mouth, all the signs of a serious concussion. Johnny crushed it's skull in with his giant metal boot, putting it out of it's misery. Eleanor gave him an embarrassed yet grateful look.

"_Sorry Johnny, I guess I'm just not as strong as you are."_

Johnny shook his helmeted head.

"_Eleanor, we are a TEAM. We have to work together or we are never going to get out of here, I need your help just as much as you need mine."_

Eleanor gave him a radiant smile and extended her right arm towards a building to her right. A female Aggressor brandishing what looked like a fully upgraded elephant gun was headed straight for her direction. Eleanor's overpowered telekinesis plasmid was a blessing in her opinion, the raven haired teen cut the Aggressor in half down the middle with her Ion Laser. The Aggressor's innards stained the pavement of the streets a deep crimson hue. Eleanor attached her Ion Laser to her thick chain link belt and picked up the elephant gun that the female had dropped. The elephant gun's upgrades appears to have been made from recycled materials, the scope was made from a C-Clamp and a gutted Microphone with a glass lenses inside it. Johnny looked over his partner's new found weapon and nodded to himself.

"_That will definitely come in handy when we are being ambushed by groups of enemies from the rooftops."_

Eleanor loaded the weapon with anti-personal ammo and sniped an Aggressor a couple of feet away from them right in the head. The Aggressor fell to the ground with a dull thud, a pool of blood slowly forming around his body. Johnny looked to the dead body then Eleanor, a look of an amazement dominated his features behind his visor.

"_Did you just do a no scope?"_

Eleanor giggled in amusement then gave Johnny a smirk.

"_I have almost all the memories of Rapture's greatest geniuses stored in my head, that also includes Splicers who knew their way around a sniper!"_

Johnny had forgotten about that one other aspect of Eleanor. She was already smart to begin with, if the audio diaries of her childhood life were any indication, adding Rapture's greatest minds into the mix was just overkill if you asked him.

Johnny and Eleanor marched on towards their destination, laying waste to the numerous enemies that stood in their path. Everything was going smooth, too smooth in Johnny's opinion. Eleanor was still on edge as well, they haven't seen a raptor in what felt like ages. It was possible that the dense tropical jungle was the raptor's territory and the Aggressors were the ones that ruled the city areas but if that was true then how come they were ambushed by a raptor in the basement of somebody's house? Those _things_ weren't afraid to come in here, they were just bidding their time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

With a flick of his wrist, Johnny instantly set a pipe wielding Aggressor aflame. It's flesh bubbled and oozed from the intense heat and while the thing was still panicking, Johnny bashed him over the head with his frost covered drill.

"_This is getting really repetitive."_

Eleanor nodded and didn't even bother to look behind her as she sniped a shotgun wielding Aggressor right in the forehead. She scavenged the homicidal maniac's double barreled shotgun, an Ithaca 37 model to be exact. It only had an extended clip size upgrade but Eleanor wasn't complaining, she would be able to upgrade the weapon at a Power To The People vending machine sooner or later.

"_Eleanor, something is up."_

Eleanor averted her gaze from her newly acquired weapon and searched her environment for any type of new disturbance. The Aggressors appeared to be…retreating. During their time on this island Eleanor has learned that these people were aggressive beyond belief, the only thing that was governing their minds were basic instinct and there is one basic instinct that almost all species on earth shared.

Fear.

A building a couple of blocks away from the pair exploded outwards, as if something was plowing right through it. Eleanor's eyes dilated and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the familiar scent of reptiles invaded her nostrils. An enraged roar sounded through the air, blurring Johnny's and Eleanor's vision slightly. When the smoke from the building's collapse cleared it revealed a sight that made Eleanor's heart nearly stop.

The molted brown scaly skinned monstrosity stood about seventeen feet tall and forty-three feet long. It had long arms and it's three fingered hands were tipped with huge claws. It's head was crocodilian in shape and it's eyes were green and slit. It had a huge spinney sail on it's back that immediately gave away the creature's identity.

"What the fuck is that?" Johnny asked out loud to no one in particular, Eleanor took in a shaky breath and answered him.

"S-spinosaurus."

The creature let out an enraged roar and immediately turned it's attention to the duo. It roared in fury once more before sprinting towards them, it's huge size allowing it to cross entire city blocks within seconds.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Johnny looked behind him and saw that Eleanor was already three blocks away from him.

"HEY, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE!" Johnny yelled as he struggled to catch up with her. Johnny had managed to catch up with Eleanor which he recognized would be nearly impossible for him to do which probably meant that she was holding back, he recognized long ago that Eleanor would never truly abandon him. The monstrosity had probably scared her into a fight or flight response, the thing was huge so her mind chose flight.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO BRING THAT THING BACK FROM HELL!"

"Eleanor, Dinosaurs are not demons, they are animals."

"BULL SHIT, THEY COME FROM HELL!"

"Is he still even chasing us?" Johnny ducked as the Spinosaurus's jaws took a snap at where his head had been seconds ago.

"I believe that's a yes."

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Eleanor grabbed onto Johnny's left hand and they both disappeared in a flash of purple. The Spinosaurus stopped running and jerked it's head left to right, searching for what could have been a potential meal. Eleanor and Johnny appeared on a balcony a couple of feet up from the Spinosaurus.

"_We need to get the fuck out of this bloody place!"_

"_Eleanor?"_

"_This is bloody hell! This is the physical manifestation of hell!"_

"_Eleanor, just calm down and walk quietly into the building."_

Johnny and Eleanor quietly entered the building making sure to not even sigh in relief. The familiar ticking of a Security Camera met their ears and the alarms started to blare on and off. The Spinosaurus outside the building snapped it's head towards the direction of the interesting noise and walked slowly towards the building the pair occupied. Each step it took shook the ground to the point where it felt like a genuine earthquake. Johnny sighed, getting off of this island was going to be much, MUCH harder than he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Complications **_

Johnny pushed Eleanor out of the way just as the huge jaws of the Spinosaurus burst through the balcony. The titanic creature attempted to grab Johnny by his leg with it's crocodile like jaws, Johnny quickly reached for the handle of his Gatling Gun and proceeded to unload on the creature while lighting it up with incinerate. The beast howled in pain and agony as it's flesh was torn to shreds by 50. Caliber rounds and charred black by genetic flames. It let out one last pain filled roar before it withdrew it's large head from the room, taking the blaring security camera along with it. Blood was streaking down it's jaws and Johnny had done significant damage to it's eyes.

The creature's body seemed to disappear from view, below the building, but Johnny wasn't about to let his guard down. Eleanor quickly got to her feet and reached for the handle of her Ion Laser, the Security Bots that the now destroyed Security Camera had sent out would be here any minute. Just as the thought crossed her mind an Elite Security Bot, a Rocket Bot, and an Electrical Bot flew through the door way of the room and started to fire their weapons at the duo. Eleanor quickly let a ball of lighting streak from her right hand, the electrical projectile connected with the Elite Security Bot and exploded causing not only it to short circuit but the nearby Bots to as well. Catching on to what Eleanor was doing, Johnny equipped his Hack Tool and quickly hacked all three Bots.

He then repaired them from the damage that Eleanor's electric blast caused with his Handy Man Tonic just in time, seeing as the huge tail of the Spinosaurus was streaking through the air towards their position. Johnny and Eleanor sprinted towards the exit and narrowly avoided being crushed by the creature, the Security Bots immediately started to open fire on the titanic reptile.

The beast roared in fury and pain as it was shocked by lighting, burnt by heat seeking rockets, and pelted with machine gun fire. The beast's clawed right hand collided with the Rocket Bot, sending it crashing towards the ground. While the beast was preoccupied with the remaining two bots, Johnny and Eleanor took their leave.

OO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Eleanor sighed heavily as she propped herself up against a wall. That was just to close for comfort for her, that thing was huge! If there was anything on this island larger than that then she and her father really had their work cut out for them. Eleanor looked to the metal encased form of her father, he was resting on the floor, reloading his Gatling Gun and his other various weapons and refueling his EVE reserves.

Even though she did love him more than a daughter should love her father she couldn't help but still refer to him as her father. She however did not want anyone knowing that they had once had a father/daughter relationship. If people were to find out then there would be no hope for them ever having a relationship beyond their father/daughter bond.

After they had narrowly escaped the Spinosaurus, the two had made their way to the basement of the building. It was very dark and emergency lights would flicker on and off for no apparent reason but the darkness was hardly an issue. Eleanor has lived in the darkness of the deep sea all of her life, also the ADAM coursing through her veins has heightened all of her senses to super human levels, she could see in the dark just fine.

"_Eleanor, we better get moving. There's no telling what else is lurking down here besides us."_

Eleanor jumped a little, startled by the sudden appearance of Johnny's voice in her mind. She guessed that she was still a little jumpy from their encounter with the Spinosaurus. Eleanor reached for the ammo belt hanging from right shoulder to her hip (she had taken it off of a dead Aggressor) and loaded her Double Barreled Shotgun with the solid slug ammo type. Her father's right arm was once again encased in his frost covered Drill, he walked forward with his Drill raised, his movements showed that he held no fear.

'_I wish I could be as fearless as that.'_

Eleanor thought to herself. Eleanor had to admit that she has done very little during their time on this hellish island. If it were not for her father she would have been dead a long time ago, she had to prove to him that she could fight, she had to prove to him that she wasn't the same little girl that he stood guard over ten years ago. She was a woman and she wanted him badly, but as long as he continued to think that he needed to protect her then she would never be able to get rid of his fatherly instincts.

As the two advanced down the dark corridors of the building an all to familiar chirping noise met their ears. Eleanor's pupils dilated once more as the strong reptilian, avian, scent of raptors invaded her nostrils. Her right hand balled into a fist and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'_This is my chance, I'll show him that I'm not a little girl!'_

The attack was so sudden that Eleanor almost didn't react in time. The raptor actually dropped down from a ventilation shaft in the ceiling, it landed right in front of them and propelled itself forward. Eleanor shoved her Double Barreled Shotgun into it's opened mouth and fired a solid slug straight down it's throat. The raptor's head literally exploded and it's body fell to the ground still in a spasm. This raptor was different from the others, it's skin was pitch black and it's claws were slightly longer. It had no where near as much ADAM as the silver skinned raptor she and her father met before but it did have more ADAM than the tiger striped ones.

Hisses of hunger and anticipation echoed through the darkness as Eleanor reloaded her shotgun.

"_Johnny, we have to get out of here as fast as possible, we're in their world now and they know the layout of this area like the back of their cold scaly hands."_

Johnny shook his head from the slight shock of seeing his daughter take down the raptor without so much as a flinch.

"_Alright, let's go."_

OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

"FINALLY!" Eleanor yelled out as she and her father finally made it out of the building. She was exhausted and half of her face was stained from the blood of the Raptors but that didn't stop her from turning around and enveloping her father in a crushing hug, if it weren't for the damned helmet in her way she would have kissed him. Eleanor allowed herself this brief moment of triumph for she realized that they weren't out of the woods yet, they still either had to get to that building or find some other possible way of getting off of this island. Eleanor looked into the glowing yellow visor of her father's helmet, her eyes were filled with hope.

"_Did I do well?"_

Johnny chuckled and nodded his head.

"_You did better than well, you did great. You didn't freeze and you didn't show even the tiniest amount of fear, you have really grown."_

Eleanor smiled at her father's praise, she has done her best to incorporate her father's fighting style into her own style. She had been watching him through his entire journey through Rapture and made sure to observe not only the choices that he made but his fighting abilities as well. Eleanor's eyes misted over as she carefully began to disconnect her father's helmet.

"_Eleanor, what are you doing?_

The sound of a gun's safety being switched off met both of their ears. They quickly turned around to face the source of the noise.

"Put your weapons on the ground and put your hands in the air." Eleanor growled dangerously low and began to reach for the handle of her Ion Laser…wait, maybe this was a good time to test her Gravity Well Plasmid. Just as she was about to launch her attack, her father grabbed her by the shoulder gently.

"_Eleanor, these people are not Aggressors. Their U.S Marines by the look of them, elite soldiers." _

Eleanor was surprised, how did Johnny know that just by taking a glance at them?

'_The U.S army…it must have something to do with his former life. Maybe he was soldier?'_

Eleanor pushed her thoughts to the back of her head for now and focused on the situation at hand. The soldier that appeared to be the leader walked out of the cover of the boulders he was hiding behind. He was wearing traditional army attire and was carrying a strange shotgun in his hands. He looked to be in his late twenties and had blond hair and blue eyes. His squad of eight stood on both of his sides, each of them ready to pull the trigger of their weapons at a moments notice. Eleanor gave them a heated a glare. The blond haired soldier coughed in his hand to gain their attention.

"Are you two…denizens of this island?" Eleanor was about to tell him to mind his own business but Johnny squeezed her shoulder as way of telling her to bite her tongue back. This time Johnny was the one who spoke.

"No, we come from a place far from here. We are on this island only because our vessel ran out of fuel, you wouldn't happen to have any to spare, would you?" The soldier didn't show any signs of amusement, Johnny sighed.

"Jeesh, you soldier types, no sense of humor at all. You would think with all the crap you have to go through just to be a marine you would learn to get a sense humor." Johnny sighed. "Oh well, so you guys are gonna take us to your base and interrogate us, right? We'll go willingly but a word to the wise…" Johnny revived his frost covered Drill that was still encased in right arm.

"If you even lay a finger on my…_fiancée, _I will kill every single one of you." The blond haired soldier nodded his head, the thought of one man, no matter how big or armed he was, taking out an entire U.S Marine squad was laughable but something was telling him that this guy wouldn't go back on his word. The blond haired soldier spoke into his shortwave radio.

"Hello Regina? This is Dylan, come in. We have found two survivors who are apparently sane, we're bringing them back to H.Q for questioning." A feminine voice crackled over the radio.

"_Really? Wow, you finally were able to do something right for a change. Bring them over Morton."_

The soldier now known as Dylan Morton sighed in annoyance and turned his shortwave radio off. He beckoned Eleanor and Johnny to follow him and his squad to their vehicle, a heavily armored tank like truck, and entered without a fuss. Eleanor was a little shocked that her father had referred to her as his fiancée, the very thought brought a blush to her pale cheeks.

"So, who exactly are you two?" Eleanor looked to Dylan who was sitting across from them.

"My name is Eleanor Lamb and this is my future husband, Johnny Topside." Johnny took his helmet off, revealing his face once more to the world. Dylan's eyes widened momentarily but quickly went back to normal.

"Johnny, huh? We had a soldier by the name of John Shepherd disappear about ten years ago. He was investigating the strange disappearances of ships and people in the Mid-Atlantic. I believe he centered his investigation between Greenland and Iceland. He took a diving bell down into the Mid-Atlantic…never returned."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Johnny replied nonchalantly. Dylan stared at him with a cold glare but averted his gaze after a couple of seconds. Eleanor could literally feel the tension between the two, it was a little strange.

"So, where did you two meet?" Eleanor looked to her right to see a female brunette soldier smiling at her mischievously, Eleanor blinked in surprise but was able to quickly make something up.

"We…were forced to marry. I was about eight when our parents made the choice for us to marry, we just learned to love each other."

"Where are you two from?" Eleanor paused, what should she tell her? Of course she knew that the other soldiers were listening in on their conversation. Should she tell them about Rapture?

"We come from a place called Rapture. Just like this Metropolis that John Hammond has created, Rapture was an underwater utopia founded by man named Andrew Ryan. It was a place that was built to house the world's greatest minds. The city had no laws, scientist, artists, they could do pretty much whatever they wanted." Eleanor looked to her father with wide eyes, was this really the smartest thing to do?

"_Eleanor, we both know that the world would find out about Rapture sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner."_

Eleanor sighed.

"_True, nothing in this world stays a secret forever."_

All eyes were on them at the moment and for the next three hours they revealed the dark secrets of Rapture to the soldiers.

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOO

_AN: I hope the chapter was okay, sorry if it was a little boring. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Complications**_

The huge armored vehicle slowed to a stop and on all board exited it quietly. The soldiers were still trying to digest the information that they had just been told. It was hard enough to believe that someone had created a city on an island out in the middle of nowhere and managed to somehow resurrect prehistoric creatures. Now they had just been told that the substance used to resurrect those prehistoric creatures was actually discovered by a group of scientist in a city called Rapture that was built at the bottom of the sea by a man named Andrew Ryan.

"Well, that explains where all those people disappeared to. Sander Cohen, Dr. Suchong, Professor Langford, Dr. Tenenbaum…. They were all invited to Andrew Ryan's city of Rapture." They were still so many questions running through Dylan's head at the moment but he didn't have the time to worry about them.

As the soldiers led them into their camp, Eleanor couldn't help but be nervous. She made sure that she could draw out her shotgun in an instant if something were to happen, she did not trust these people at all and she could not help but wonder if telling them about Rapture was the wise thing to do. Of course someone was bound to have discovered Rapture eventually but still.

As they entered the camp, a pale skinned woman with short cropped blood red hair and equally ruby red eyes walked up to them calmly with a group of soldiers to her right and to her left. She had a machine gun in her hands and a pistol in a holster strapped to her left thigh.

"So, these are the two you were talking about?" The red headed woman asked. Dylan Morton nodded.

"Yes ma'am, but they do not hold any affiliations with this island." The red eyed woman raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Really?" The woman began to look them over, scanning them both with her blood red eyes. She walked up to Johnny and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do…I know you from somewhere?" She asked in a hesitant voice. Johnny shrugged.

"I don't know…do you?" The woman's eyes looked as if they were hazed over in some sort of mist, like she was reliving a past memory. As quick as the strange look appeared it vanished, replaced with a coy look.

"Well, what's you're name handsome?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Johnny. Johnny Topside." The strange red haired woman gave him a seductive look and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"My name is Regina, Regina Queens. I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance." Johnny was struck dumbfounded, all conscious thought had left his brain. Regina was suddenly sent careening back a couple of feet through the air. The red haired woman managed to land on her feet, she glared at her attacker hatefully, ruby red eyes met sapphire colored orbs.

"You touch my man again and I'll rip your fucking tongue out." Eleanor threatened. Who did this woman think she was? No one was allowed to touch her father like that except her. She didn't care if it was taboo, he was hers and hers alone. If he was ever going to sleep in a woman's bed it was going to be hers, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The red eyed woman brushed herself off and sent Eleanor a quizzical look.

"Your man? You look a little to young to be making commitments…." Eleanor didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I. Don't. Care. You touch my man again and you'll regret it." Eleanor thought that she was being pretty lenient, the red eyed woman actually had the nerve to KISS her father. If her father had not told her to calm herself around these people she would have killed the woman just a second ago. These people were their only potential ticket out of here unfortunately, and killing what seems to be their commanding officer probably wouldn't go over well with them.

"I'm just saying. What are you, seventeen? It look likes your body is lacking in the woman's department as well, how you plan to please any man is beyond me. Now if he were in my bed…I'd show him the time of his life."

That did it.

Eleanor's ADAM harvester was merely an inch away from her face, the strong arms of her father was holding her back. If it were not for him, Regina's skull would have been pierced. Eleanor thrashed in his grip, desperately trying to get her sword like weapon into Regina's skull.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Eleanor yelled out.

"Eleanor, calm down!" He never realized how short a fuse Eleanor had. It wasn't like the kiss meant anything, right?

"I'LL TEAR THAT FUCKING WHORE APART! COME NEAR HIM AGAIN, BITCH, AND WATCH WHAT HAPPENS! I'LL FUCKING SPLIT YOU IN HALF, DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BLOODY WHORE! JUST TRY AND GET NEAR HIM, JUST TRY IT!" Dylan sighed from behind them.

_'Aren't we suppose to be soldiers? What does Regina thing she is doing, we're suppose to be professionals. Although I do think that this girl is a tad to young to be making any sort of major commitment….'_

Ah great, now he was getting himself involved in this.

'Just keep your mouth shut, Morton. Just walk away quietly and ignore it.'

Johnny sighed.

_"Eleanor, please calm down. I…, I promise that I'll make it up to you."_

Eleanor stopped her wild thrashing and blew a strand of raven colored hair out of the view of her left eye.

_"Really?…How so?"_

_"I…well, what do you want to do? There is only so much we can do while trapped on an island full of cannibals and dinosaurs."_

_"And whores, lets not forget whores."_

Johnny sighed once more.

_"This place has to have some kind of private facility where we can relax…. Well that is if you want to."_

Although Eleanor's outward appearance was cold and emotionless, inside she was doing cartwheels.

_"Hmmm…I don't know-okay!"_

Eleanor yanked herself out of her father's grip and sent one last withering glare at Regina.

"Don't come near my man. He was mine first." Regina scoffed.

"That's what you think." Regina turned around and stalked away from the group. Dylan frowned.

"Hey, Regina…." Dylan started after her, visibly worried about his commanding officer. She always tended to joke around while they were on missions but she has never shown this much emotion. A nameless soldier sighed and turned to towards Eleanor and Johnny.

"There is a private trailer you can both use, here is the key. The trailer number is 626." Eleanor took the key and nodded. She grabbed her father's right hand and quickly started to pull him in the direction the soldier had pointed out to them.

_'Perfect, I'll have him all to myself. I can't show a man a good time? I'll prove that red haired bitch wrong.'_

OO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**WARNING: The following content you are about to read maybe disturbing to some audiences…viewers discretion is advised.**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**Sike! You were all really expecting a sex scene huh? PERVERTS! (I'm one to talk XD) But in all seriousness, if I ever do a sex scene I am not doing anything graphic or anything. Hell, I might just skip to another scene to save myself the embarrassment. If I ever do a sex scene…this story would be the first and probably the last time I attempt it. Anyway, REVIEW! _~Cryoshock123~_**


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: (Sigh) I am prepared for the flames that I am no doubt about to receive. Warning, the following chapter IS a…I believe the term is 'lime/lemon'?(This chapter depicts non graphic sex) Any psychological damage you may receive while reading this is entirely your fault beyond this point…I warned you. Like I said before, I HAVE NO REGRETS! (mostly) But still, I almost died while writing this! Please guys, REVIEW! Don't make me have written this for nothing! ~Cryoshock123~_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

_**Complications **_

Johnny couldn't help but avert his gaze to the far corner of the room as he messaged Eleanor's bear back. After they had found their temporary private quarters, the two had wasted no time in taking off their suits for awhile. It was a very weird experience for Johnny, he has been stuck in the Alpha Series suit for so long that it almost felt like he was taking off a part of his body when he had walked out of the suit. Eleanor was in her knee length white dress and he was wearing a plain white T-shirt and white pants.

"_Oh, Johnny right there…that feels so good…."_

Eleanor moaned as Johnny's hands messaged the kinks out of her back. She had to admit that he had the magic touch. Eleanor gazed at Johnny over her shoulder to find that he had averted his gaze to a wall. Eleanor's dress was barely hanging off of her waist, revealing nearly all of her 'womanly' curves. When Johnny had saw her he had to avert his gaze to stop the flush of blood running to his cheeks, he had to admit that her Big Sister suit and her dress did a good job of hiding her body.

Her breast weren't to big but they definitely weren't small either, Johnny didn't even know why he was thinking about Eleanor's body.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Johnny withdrew his hands, a small whine escaped Eleanor's lips at the absence of his touch.

"Eleanor-"

"Oh would you just shut up."

Eleanor's soft pink lips were forcefully mashed against his own and he was pushed onto his back. Eleanor climbed on top of him and gave him seductive smirk. Johnny swore he could see the lust in her once innocent looking crystal colored eyes. Her raven black hair cascaded down her face, adding to her seductive appearance. Johnny couldn't help but gulp, a small chuckle escaped Eleanor's lips.

"I wonder if that's anticipation you're feeling…or maybe fear? Or both." Johnny gave Eleanor a half hearted glare.

"Eleanor, let me up." Eleanor's full pink lips contorted into a frown.

"No." Johnny gritted his teeth.

"Eleanor, you can't be-"

"I said I loved you, didn't I?" Eleanor breathed heavily. "I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going to fuck you whether you want it or not. I need this." Eleanor didn't care about Johnny's feelings at the moment, her mind was set on only one thing. Johnny however was trying to think of way to get himself out of this situation, Eleanor's face was suddenly merely inches away from his. Her crystal blue eyes pierced into his dark blue ones.

"What? You don't think I'm sexy enough?" Johnny's face went beat red. Eleanor smiled devilishly.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to be doing most of the work tonight…." Eleanor once again smashed her lips against his, her tongue quickly invaded Johnny's mouth. Eleanor savored every last bit of Johnny's taste, her tongue darted down his throat and explored every inch of his mouth. Johnny started to massage Eleanor's back and received a surprised moan. Eleanor broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva was the only thing that showed that their lips had been brought together.

"_Go on. Tell me that you don't want me…."_

'_Shit.'_

Wasn't this wrong? He shouldn't be feeling these kinds of emotions towards his own daughter! Johnny was sick and disgusted with himself. Eleanor must have sensed his thought process because her face held a look of frustration.

"Johnny, I know that it's hard for you to accept the truth but you have to recognize the fact that you are not my real father. That's just the bloody father/daughter brainwash treatment talking." Even though Eleanor still did refer to him as her father in her mind, she thought of him as much more than just a father.

"Eleanor…" Johnny sighed. "I-is…this what you really want? Is this what you really want for the both of us?" Johnny asked, his dark blue eyes trained on Eleanor. Eleanor's piercing blue eyes stared back at him, unblinking.

"Yes."

Johnny gave one last sigh.

'_Please…let this be the right decision.' _

Johnny sat up and planted his lips gently onto Eleanor's, her eyes went wide from shock but after a second she started to kiss him back. Their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. Surprisingly, Eleanor won.

'_She's so aggressive….'_

In Johnny's mind Eleanor was like a tigress and he was her helpless prey. Johnny recognized that the young woman knew what she wanted and she was going to get it from him with or without his consent. Eleanor stripped herself of her dress completely and sent Johnny a lustful glare. She brought her mouth to his shoulder and started to nip at the collar of his shirt.

"_Your cloths are getting in the way…."_

Eleanor sat up straight and brought one finger vertically down Johnny's shirt. Johnny hissed in pain as he realized that the sex crazed young woman was using incinerate to cut his shirt in half.

"Eleanor, I could've just taken the shirt off…." Eleanor chuckled darkly. She licked her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"Where's the fun in that?" Eleanor licked the scar that she had inflicted on Johnny, receiving a yelp of pain.

"Is that better ya big baby?" Johnny glared at her but her lustful leer for some reason intimidated him greatly, he swore that he could see a red glint in her eyes. Eleanor started to laugh.

"Johnny…you better not pass out." Eleanor ripped Johnny's pants off and started to take off her underwear. She pulled down Johnny's underwear and slammed her pelvis forcefully into his. Moans of pure ecstasy sounded through the room as they were intertwined in the act of love. Johnny had long since reached his peak but Eleanor just kept going. After Johnny had reached his fourth climax, he was beginning to feel a light headed. He was sweaty, tired, and it felt like his pelvis was about to break.

"_Johnny, don't you dare black out on me, do you hear me? If you do…well I guess you know what we'll be doing in the morning…."_

Johnny breathed heavily.

'_I never thought I'd die this way….'_

"Almost…there…." Eleanor let out a loud moan as she finally reached her climax and she fell onto Johnny's chest. Her raven black hair as well as her body was slick with sweat. The sound of labored breathing was the only thing that could be heard through the room.

"I love you." Eleanor whispered into Johnny's ear. Johnny smiled.

"I love you to."

OOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

_AN: I'm going to die. _


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Guys, you have no idea how much your comments on the last chapter surprised me! I have never in my entire LIFE attempted to write a scene depicting sexual intercourse. I was so freaking embarrassed, even though the chapter wasn't that long it took my like four hours to put it all together because I always stopped in the middle of a sentence! I just want to thank you guys for the comments, they really mean a lot. ~Cryoshock123~_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

_**Complications **_

"It's him, it's got to be him!"

"Regina, are you even listening to yourself? John Shepherd went missing at sea over ten years ago. The guy looks exactly like him but the odds-"

"Morton, I don't care about the fucking odds! I know it's him! He has the same hair, the same face, the same eyes…it's like he hasn't aged a day." Dylan sighed. Dylan had finally managed catch up to Regina, they were currently sitting in the mess hall. The cafeteria was completely empty, which was very convenient for them. If any of their soldiers were to hear this it would only start up trouble.

"Regina…tell me again, how old were you when you joined the army?" Regina sent Dylan a scarlet glare.

"This isn't the time for a bed time story, Morton." Dylan sighed.

"For once could you please just answer my question? No matter what shit you put me through I always give you my all, one hundred and ten percent, could you please just give me something in return just this once?" Regina's gaze averted to the ground for a minute, Dylan was surprised that she was actually thinking about. Of course he has heard the stories of his commanding officer from others but he wanted to hear it coming out of her mouth.

"Seventeen, I was seventeen when I joined the army." Regina's scarlet red eyes were misted over, Dylan recognized that she was reliving a past memory.

"I had graduated high-school early because of my…gifted intellect. I had the smarts to become anything I wanted, a writer, an artist, a scientist, a mechanic. And of all the options I had, I chose to join the army."

Regina chuckled, then continued.

"Not like anyone cared, I didn't have a family and I never really had any friends. I refused to be adopted, I liked having an apartment to myself, I liked being independent." Regina paused. "It wasn't long before the higher ups discovered that I had a natural affinity for the arts of assassination…and torture. I mean, I was getting assigned missions that only veteran marines were handed at the age of twenty. I never really thought of killing as bad. Lions do it, tigers do it…raptors do it. What makes me different from any other organism on this earth?" Dylan just sat there and soaked in all of the information he was being told. He would have never thought in a million years that his cold commanding officer would open up to him, he wasn't about to interrupt her and ruin the moment.

"On my fifth assassination gig, I was assigned to Team Delta, lead by the twenty-five year old John Shepherd. I was surprised to find a team of hardened veterans lead by someone so young but I had to remember that I myself was twenty-two at the time." Regina gazed outside the window to her left, into the night sky.

"Like my other commanding officers he was stern but unlike them he was fair and did not doubt my abilities just because I was young and I was a woman. He treated me just like any of the other men in his squad, which was exactly the way I wanted it. One thing came to another and eventually we started dating." Regina smiled. "I remember the day when he told me that he had went to the higher ups and requested that I be permanently assigned to Team Delta." Regina's scarlet red eyes misted over even further.

"It was one of…no, it was the most happiest days of my life…." It looked as if Regina was about to burst into tears, Dylan wanted to comfort her but he knew that she would never allow it. So he just sat there and listened to her story, no matter how much Regina insisted that she didn't need anyone, sometimes you just need someone to talk to. It was human nature.

"When Johnny reported to the team that he would be going on a long term mission at sea alone I was very worried. I knew that Johnny could take whatever those other countries could dish out, he was the elite of the elites. He defined what it meant to be a Marine." Regina sighed. "Six months later he was reported missing in action. We all know that when a soldier is reported missing in action it usually means that their dead." Regina closed her scarlet eyes, a single tear slid down her pail cheeks.

"From that day on I swore that I would never open my heart to anyone EVER again. In this profession it's best to just stay alone to save yourself the heart break." Regina chuckled. "Why am I even telling you this? Like you want to hear my life's story." Dylan shook his head.

"Regina, we're a team. Whenever you need someone to lend a listening ear, I'm here for you." Regina gave Dylan a hard stare and to his surprise her full pink lips tugged into the barest traces of a smile.

"I…I think that would be nice. But if you ever tell anybody about this, I'll kill you." Dylan knew that she was dead serious. He smirked and gave her a salute.

"Yes ma'am."

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Johnny yawned as the morning sun peaked through the tiny window of their cabin. He groaned in slight pain as he tried to sit upright.

"_Oh God, it feels like she shattered my damned pelvis."_

Johnny gave the sadistic raven haired nymphomaniac laying across from him a light hearted glare.

"_I don't believe I'm even thinking this but…damn she fucks like a tiger!" _

"_Why thank you."_

Johnny's eyes widened as Eleanor gazed at him through a half lidded cerulean blue eye. Johnny palmed his face.

'_I have to learn to keep my thoughts to myself….'_

Johnny sighed and brought his hand down, Eleanor's face was mere inches from his. Before he could scream, Eleanor's lips locked with his. After about a minute Eleanor broke the kiss and gave him a malicious smirk.

"You up for round…what round is this again?" Johnny's eyes widened in horror.

"I just woke up for God's sake!" Eleanor gave him a bored stare.

"…So? " Johnny's eyes frantically searched the small cabin for an excuse to get him out of this situation, ANY excuse. His eyes landed on a clock hanging from a wall at the far side of the room.

"Oh would you look at the time, it's ten-thirty! We should really be getting dressed and reporting to Miss Regina for debriefing." Johnny's eyes widened in horror when he realized his mistake.

'_Shit.'_

Eleanor gave him a nasty leer.

"_Fuck Regina, just for that you have to satisfy me for another hour…."_

Johnny whimpered.

"Can't we just snuggle?"

Eleanor got really close to his face, her half lidded crystal blue eyes bored into his wide dark blue ones.

"No."

Johnny started to weep inside.

'_It's official, she's gonna kill me. Of all the things that I thought I would die from, a Bouncer's drill, a Big Sister's syringe, an Alpha Series' launcher! …SEX was not on my list.' _

Eleanor's full pink lips twisted into a lustful grin.

"You ready?" Eleanor asked eagerly. Johnny whimpered.

"…No?" Eleanor frowned.

"Well…I don't care." Johnny's eyes widened in horror.

"RAPE! RAPE!" Eleanor's lips smashed against his, silencing his cries for help.

"_If you don't go quietly, I'll make it THREE hours. Oh and every time you pass out, I add on one hour." _

Johnny physically started to cry.

"_Okay, okay…"_

Eleanor broke the kiss and shook her head.

"Oh quite your crying ya big baby…but you still have to give me at least an hour." Johnny sighed.

"Fine…be gentle." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

_AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. ~Cryoshock123~ _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Complications **_

Eleanor sighed contently as her head rested idly on Johnny's rising chest. She would have never imagined that sex would feel so good, and now that she truly felt what it was like she just couldn't get enough of it. It was like with each heated hip stroke her body would descend into endless spasms of pure ecstasy. But she knew that she had to take her father's well being into consideration as well, thanks to the ADAM Slug within her body she had a nearly endless reserve of stamina…her father however did not. Granted, he had a lot more stamina than your average human but he wasn't even close to her league.

Johnny's labored breaths were a testament to this fact, sweat was streaming down his pale skin and his eyes were wired shut. Eleanor frowned, she really might end up killing him if she kept this up.

'_Okay, maybe having sex four times in one night and two more times the next day as soon as he wakes up is a bit harsh, I'm pretty sure that any normal man would have passed out by now….'_

Eleanor sighed depressingly and began to weep inside.

'_But it feels so GOOD. I guess two times a night will just have to do…I wonder if I can invent a tonic that drastically increases a person's stamina reserves….'_

Eleanor's gaze averted to the ceiling as she seriously began considering this.

'_Sports-Boost three has yet to be produced and father has only sports boost one spliced….'_

Eleanor smiled wickedly.

'_This place is somehow producing ADAM, I'm pretty sure that the Gatherer's Gardens littering this decrepit place has some vials of the Sports-Boost tonics. All I have to do is find a way to strengthen the effects of both Sports-Boost one and two, combine them, and BINGO. I'm in heaven….'_

A sigh of ecstasy escaped Eleanor's lips just thinking about it. Johnny opened his dark blue eyes and gave Eleanor a fearful look.

"E-Eleanor w-what are you t-thinking about?" Johnny knew he was really going to regret the answer he was going to receive. Eleanor just giggled perversely.

"Nothing, Daddy dearest, nothing at all…." Johnny shivered involuntarily.

'_What kind of sex trap is she setting up now?_ _Dear God, what turned her into such a-' _

"Being isolated from the outside world in a quarantine chamber in an underwater city where everyone is completely insane, kind of does things to your libido." Johnny's gaze averted to the ceiling in thought.

"…Probably true."

"It is true." The forbidden couple's attention turned towards the door as someone knocked loudly from the other side. Eleanor sighed.

"Just a minute!" _'Damn, can't get any piece around here….'_

Eleanor hopped off of Johnny and quickly slipped her dress back on as well as her Big Sister suit. She grabbed all her weapon holsters and ammo pouches that she had set aside in a corner near her Big Sister suit. Eleanor made sure that everything was fully secure on her suit and looked to her father to find that he was fully suited up as well, helmet and all. Eleanor sighed.

"Lets see what they want out of us besides the information on Rapture-" The front door suddenly burst open, revealing a female soldier garbed in traditional army attire with pale skin and long dark brown hair tied into a braded pony tail. Her breaths were labored and the left side of her face was covered in scarlet blood. The young woman's eyes were wide open, as if she had just witnessed something so terrifying and brutal that her mind was still trying to come to grips with what she has just seen.

Eleanor would have told the young woman off for barging into their living quarters but upon seeing the state the young girl was in, she decided not to. She wasn't that insensitive. The girl had fallen onto her knees in the process of busting down their door and was know looking up at them with petrified emerald colored eyes, sputtering nonsense and incoherent sentences, the girl was obviously still in shock. Johnny walked up to the girl and shook her lightly to bring her out of it. He spoke words of comfort, telling the girl that everything was going to be okay. Eleanor stomped the seed of jealousy that was about to sprout within her.

'_Calm down Eleanor, these words don't mean anything. The girl has obviously just been in a traumatic event, are all couples this protective of their partners?'_

Whenever another woman got close to Johnny she just had the urge to beat the woman to death. She obviously wasn't going to act out on this homicidal instinct unless she had a good reason for doing so though.

"Please miss, calm down. Take a deep breath and take it from the top, tell me what exactly happened." Johnny asked in a calm voice. The girl's eyes suddenly focused in on Johnny, her pupils dilated and bottom lip started to quiver. The girl gave out a shrill scream and scrambled towards the exit of the trailer. Johnny frowned behind his visor.

"Miss, what's the matter-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The young woman screamed as she leveled some sort of shotgun at the two. The woman slowly started to inch herself back out the door, she alternated aiming the weapon between Johnny and Eleanor. Johnny sighed and took off his helmet in one swift motion.

"Look it's okay, I'm human. There's nothing you have to worry about!" Eleanor looked to her father with a delicate eyebrow raised, this woman was obviously from the surface so there is no way that she knew what a Big Daddy even was, let alone ADAM. Her father must still think that everyone around him thinks of him as a monster and is trying to prove them wrong….

"How…can I make sure…?" Eleanor's eyes widened and she shifted her gaze back towards the young woman.

"What do you mean." Eleanor asked sternly, well it was more of a demand than an actual question. The girl rapidly shifted her gaze between Eleanor and Johnny in a paranoid fashion. After a minute her eyes seemed to come back to reality. The young woman lowered her shotgun and silently cursed herself.

"I-I'm sorry…. Please, you have to help us! There are these…_**things**_ out there-"

"You didn't answer my question." The woman gulped when she saw Eleanor's stern glare and nodded.

"T-there are these…I don't know what to call them, they look like old fashioned scuba divers from hell." The woman turned her gaze towards Johnny, her eyes held a look of slight betrayal. "Some of them have the same exact armor style as you…."

The room was completely silent, the girl's eyes shifted from Johnny to Eleanor, it looked as if she was about to bolt out of the door. Johnny gritted his teeth and he cursed under his breath. Eleanor was silent but her face held an ominous expression. Johnny sighed quietly and quickly put his helmet back on. He then turned his eerie yellow gaze towards the young woman.

"We don't have much time, we have to act fast. The enemy will be looking to take out not only our main communications length with the U.S but our commanding officer as well. We have to find our commander Regina Queens and defend the base to the best of our abilities." Johnny sighed. "And if we can't win this battle then we are just going to have to get the hell out of here." The girl nodded dumbly, not knowing what to think of the metal man before her. As Johnny walked towards the exit he stopped.

"By the way my name is Johnny, Johnny Topside." Eleanor sighed and gave the girl a light smile.

"My name is Eleanor Lamb." The young woman's eyes shifted from Eleanor to Johnny, as if she was wondering if she should trust them. She sighed lightly after about a couple of seconds and gave them a big grin.

"My name is Andrea Sinclair."

OO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

_AN: Sorry for the wait folks, I had hit a major writer's block with_ _this chapter but after getting tag teamed by TWO Elite Bouncers in Fort Frolic I think I know what I am doing with the next couple of chapters. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, I hope that it wasn't boring. ~Cryoshock123~ _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Complications **_

Andrea clutched the Thompson machinegun she held in her hands tightly and peaked her head from behind the cover of an alley wall, checking for any signs of the huge armored freaks she saw earlier. Whatever is encased in those giant armored diving suits definitely wasn't human…at least not anymore. Andrea looked to her far right to see the armored, lithe form of Eleanor taking cover behind a wrecked car with some kind of fancy Laser gun held firmly in her left hand. Johnny was a couple of yards ahead of both her and Eleanor. He didn't want any of them getting hurt so he chose to scout ahead and check for danger.

Andrea turned her emerald gaze upwards, a forlorn expression was plastered onto her delicate features. The bright rays of the sun no longer bathed the temporary army camp in a radiant glow, for the giant orb of light had been completely blotted out by ominous darkening clouds. All of a sudden, Andrea felt a slight burning sensation in her left eye and immediately started blink rapidly. She wiped whatever was causing her the unpleasant sensation out of her eye with the fingers of her left hand and raised it to her face to inspect it. As the young woman rubbed the icy cold substance between her finger tips her brow furrowed and her full pink lips contorted into a frown.

"Snow…?"

But that's impossible…right? A few moments later soft ice crystals started to steadily fall from the darkened sky, within seconds the entire base was covered in a blanket of pure white snow flakes. Why the hell was it snowing in the middle of the Atlantic? This area has never seen any snow.

'_This doesn't make any since at all! The Atlantic has always been sub tropical, a hurricane I can understand but snow fall? What the fuck is going on!'_

There had to be a logical explanation for this…just like there had to be a logical explanation for the giant metal behemoths who were currently murdering her teammates. Oh who was she kidding? NOTHING made since in this place, absolutely nothing!

"Are you paying attention, we almost left you behind…." A softly accented voice interrupted Andrea from her thoughts. The feminine voice whispered into her right ear, tickling the inside of her earlobe. The young woman pointed the end of her Thompson machinegun right in the face of her supposed attacker, although her outward appearance didn't show it the voice had scared the shit out of her. The end of her weapon was suddenly held firmly in between two thin leather encased fingers, kind of like how someone would hold a cigarette, and averted to the ground. The deathly pale face of Eleanor stared back at her with something akin to amusement.

"Jumpy, aren't we? I thought marines were trained to NOT day dream on the job? That's a really quick way to get sniped and that wouldn't be good for business, you know?" Andrea shook herself out of her daze and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Sorry, my mind tends to drift…." Eleanor tilted her head slightly, her shoulder length raven black hair fell to the right side of her face and her full pink lips contorted into a frown.

"I didn't mean it like that-…just come on." Eleanor grabbed Andrea's left hand and quickly pulled her along. They finally managed to catch up with Johnny who was scanning the area for any signs of enemy activity. Andrea however had her eyes trained on Eleanor, the girl was a complete enigma to her. She could be cold and harsh one second and then regretful and caring the next. It was kind of weird and it made the raven haired teen very unpredictable and difficult to read. The pale skinned girl must have noticed her staring because her sapphire colored eyes were suddenly boring directly into her emerald ones.

"Is there something you need?" Andrea managed to hide her embarrassment and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Just wondering why it's snowing." Eleanor just nodded her head and grunted absently. Andrea could tell that the girl didn't really like her, she wasn't out right hostile or anything but she didn't particularly enjoy her presence that much she could tell. Johnny carefully scanned the environment for any signs of the enemy, he could tell that a battle had been waged in the area and judging from the sheer amount of damage done to the various buildings and trailers it was a big one. Johnny's gaze averted to the ground just in time to make out a faint blood trail which was quickly being swallowed up by the ever increasing snow fall. The trail lead into a building that looked as if it was going to topple over at any second.

"Look." Johnny stated as he pointed to the ground. "A blood trail. It leads into that building, stick close to me and don't let your guards down." The group quietly advanced into the building, by the looks of it, it seemed to be an abandoned super market. Now that they were out of the cruel elements, the group could clearly make out the blood trail. As they followed the trail to the back of the store, Andrea thought she could hear movement from behind the store's many isles. Andrea swallowed hard and pushed her panic to the back of her mind, she couldn't afford to let her fear take control of her, so Andrea chose to focus on something else.

'_What did Eleanor mean when she said that getting sniped wouldn't be 'good for business'?'_

The teen couldn't possibly be referring to her family…could she? Andrea's family did own a good number of businesses and Andrea herself was expected to take ownership of them all…that is until she chose to join the army. Andrea was just to hyperactive for that business stuff. But how could this enigmatic young woman know about her family and their ties with the business world? Andrea racked her brain for an answer, her eyes widened momentarily then quickly narrowed. She started to grind her teeth together and her full pink lips twitched into a snarl, her brief show of rage however was over within a few seconds.

'_Can't jump to conclusions, I need to find out the facts before I condemn anyone…but not now. I have to stay focused on the current task.'_

The group made their way into what seemed to be a storage room, in the middle of the room were four marines struggling to get free of the chairs they were tied in by iron chains. The group instantly recognized two of the four as Dylan Morton and Regina Queens, the other two could introduce themselves later. The soldiers looked at them with…fear?

Johnny unsheathed the huge diving knife that was strapped to his left thigh and cut the chains that bound them. Regina quickly ripped the gag tied firmly around her mouth from her face.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Suddenly Two lithe armored figures dropped down from the darkness of the store room's ceiling, they appeared to have what seemed to be swords mounted to their left wrists. As quick as a lightning strike, one of the figures kicked Johnny to the ground. Johnny tumbled into a pile of crates and the lithe figure was on top of him within a second, trying to stab Johnny with it's blade. Johnny was able grabbed the offending weapon with his right hand to stop it from piercing his helmet visor. The second figure tackled Eleanor into a wall and rushed towards Andrea, shrieking like an animal. The scream was so horrible, it was like nails on a chalk board. Andrea fired her Thompson machinegun at the skinny armored freak but that did little to stop it.

She tackled to the ground and the lithe feminine figure brought her weapon back in preparation for a killing blow.

'_No, I will not die here!'_

Andrea punched the armored woman's blood red helmet visor a couple of times but she put so much force behind her blows that she managed to crack the porthole. The 'woman' gave out a screech of annoyance and started to cackle madly as she reared her arm mounted blood crusted blade back. Just as the blade was about pierce through Andrea's chest, Eleanor kicked the armored freak off of her and fired her Laser. The lithe figure cart wheeled out of the path of the deadly beam of light and flipped to the other side of the storage room.

Johnny gave out a ferocious roar as he kicked the armored woman off of him, sending her flying through the air. The woman flipped in mid air and landed on her feet, in swift, fluid movement she grabbed the unnamed female soldier that was about to fire her Double Barreled shotgun at her and ran to the other armored woman's side. The armored succubus gave out a synthetic mechanical laughter and put her blade to the soldier's neck. Johnny was about to fire a volley of rivets at the two armored demons but upon seeing the woman being captured he instantly stopped. Johnny cursed under his breath.

'_Damn it.'_

The two armored figures took a quick glance at each other before the one who was carrying the soldier kicked the store's back door off of it's hinges and they both escaped.

"Damn it, not again!" Johnny took off after the enemy with a heavy Speargun held firmly in his right hand.

"Johnny, wait!" Eleanor yelled out as she quickly followed suit. Andrea sighed to herself and reloaded her Thompson machine gun.

'_If I am completely honest with myself I'll probably die on this mission.'_

As Regina, Dylan, and the other nameless marine quickly followed Eleanor and Johnny, Andrea couldn't help a smirk from spreading across her lips_. _

"But those two have information that I need and before I die I need to get that information."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Complications **_

Eleanor sprinted after her forbidden lover with all the stamina she could muster, what was wrong with him? Did he think that he somehow owed these people? Did he think that he had to prove something to them? She had heard him yell the words "Not again!"….

Did he mean that he didn't want to see someone held hostage like she was by those two Alpha Series? That he didn't want to sit back and watch helplessly as someone's life was put on the line?

'_Johnny, what the hell are you thinking? Why did you break away from the group!'_

Although the two had survived up to this point without any assistance from others, it was very welcome. These U.S Marines were potentially there only ticket off of this hellhole of an island and if sticking with them met that she and Johnny could escape, then she was more than willing to put up with them.

"Eleanor, slow down!" Regina called out to her, but hearing the woman's voice if anything made her quicken her pace. She had to catch up to Johnny, she had to help her father!…But something in her, caused Eleanor to slow her pace. What it was, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she knew that if this small team made up of four unprepared Marines were to face even a pair of Big Daddies in battle, they would be slaughtered in seconds…okay maybe not seconds. These soldiers were well trained and stronger than your average human, but Eleanor would still give them at the most two minutes until they were completely overwhelmed by the metal giants.

It doesn't matter how strong you are, if you're caught off guard, you're caught off guard and being caught off guard by a Big Daddy is the absolute worst enemy you could find yourself being caught off guard by; especially if you're fighting more than one.

After about five seconds Eleanor slowed her pace to a light jog then stopped all together, the group of Marines caught up to her a second later; bending over their knees and frantically trying to catch their breath. While they were resting, Eleanor tilted her head upwards scented the air. After a moment she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, wherever Johnny was he was close.

Really close.

Along with the kidnapped Marine and Big Sisters. They were only about a couple of yards away…the trick would be finding them since their current location seemed to be an abandoned, labyrinth of a shopping mall. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even realize that she had entered the place.

"Where the hell is Johnny?" Regina asked her, she was no longer short of breath and holding a military grade Machine Gun in her hands, something that Eleanor was slightly jealous about. The weapons that she and her father managed to scrounge up were all low grade, civilian owned weaponry (in the case of her father, dangerous mining tools that have been twisted and remade into formidable weapons). Eleanor has read about the United States Marines' famous weaponry, one such example being the DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifle) which is able to drop an enemy trooper with one shot to the head. Hell, even a Marine's standard issue MSG (Magnum Pistol) would probably be able to drop a Brute Splicer with four shots to the head, maybe even less.

The point is, is that although some of her weapons are modified, they still pale in comparison to surface military grade weapons. After all, Rapture wasn't made to mobilize an entire national army force in the first place. When the Rapture Civil war began, the city's citizens scrounged up what they could find and cobbled together various weapons that worked.

Key word, worked.

Just because the weapons worked, didn't mean that they worked well. As a matter of fact the Tommy Gun, which is a favorite weapon of the Leadhead Splicers, is known to jam right in the middle of a heated gun fight which makes it a very poor choice of a weapon and is also responsible for Leadhead Splicers' high mortality rate. The only weapon that Rapture produced that is beyond the technology of the surface at the moment was the Ion Laser and of course it's God like genetic technologies.

When it came to guns, the surface had Rapture beat.

Regina tilted her head to the side slightly and gave Eleanor an irritated look.

"Hello, did you hear me scrawny? Where the hell is Johnny?" Eleanor snapped out of her 'weapon daze' and gave Regina a withering glare.

"Look, bitch, I don't have time for your bull shit right now, okay?" Regina just tucked a strand of her blood red hair behind her left ear and sighed.

"Fine…I'll mess with ya later, what do you think would be the best course of action?" Eleanor raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You're asking me….for tactical advice?" Eleanor asked flabbergasted. "Oh wow, it's such an honor, really!" Eleanor stated, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Regina glared at her.

"Stop being an ass, I'm serious. You know more about those _things_ that killed most of my men and carried away my Warrant Officer Veronica Dare, than I do. Yes, I wish that I knew more about our current enemy, but sadly I don't." Regina looked over to what might be the three remaining Marines left on this God forsaken Island. Captain Miles Ellington, Major Andrea Sinclair, and Lt. Colonel Dylan Morton. With herself being a Commander, they were all very high up in the army ranks. They had all had their share of dangerous battles but… "Look Eleanor, I'm not willing to risk the lives of my men just because of my pride, that's not how I do things around here. You know these enemies, you know more about our current situation than I do soooo…what's the plan?"

Eleanor looked upon Regina with a small amount of praise, she was expecting the woman to try to boss her around as if she were some kind of grunt but instead the woman swallows her pride and asked the person who knows more about the current situation for help.

One thing is for sure, a man would be hard pressed to do the same.

Eleanor nodded her head. "Okay, call those three over." Regina nodded and signaled for her remaining soldiers to come over to her, they were all just scanning the area for any sort of danger and no doubt figuring out how they could use the area to their advantage. Eleanor looked over all of them one by one, her gaze fixed onto the teams seemingly fourth in command, Miles. The young dark skinned soldier wore high grade body armor complete with a helmet variant that covers the entire face, which was tucked under his right arm. The chest plate of his armor had a skull painted onto it and he also wore black steel tipped combat boots. Eleanor absently noticed what seemed to be a Katana strapped to his back as well as a Sniper Rifle. He had short cut black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He had the slight signs of a beard as well.

"You, what is your name?" Eleanor asked. Miles looked over to Regina who just nodded her head.

"The name's Miles, Miles Ellington." Miles stated, his voice was deep and had a tone that said I could kill you with my eyes closed. Eleanor just nodded.

"What's your specialty?" Eleanor asked. Miles raised an eyebrow.

"Um, assassination." Miles stated. Eleanor nodded then turned to Andrea, the soldiers' third in command. Andrea also wore high grade body armor. Her left shoulder pad had a picture of a heart with an arrow going through it and her chest plate had a picture of a thorny rose on it. She wore brown steel tipped combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and spiked knee padding. A Magnum pistol was strapped to her thigh and an Assault Rifle was strapped to her back. She had reddish brown hair that was done up in a braded pony tail and emerald green eyes.

"What's your name." Andrea knew that Eleanor already knew her name but she just decided to go along with it.

"Andrea Sinclair." Andrea stated, Eleanor smirked.

"What's you're specialty?" Eleanor asked.

"Intelligence gathering and hacking." Eleanor nodded and looked to the team's second in command, Dylan Morton. He was outfitted in the same body armor as the others but instead of having it personalized he just kept it a traditional dull gray cameo color(although his shoulder pieces wore noticeably larger than the others). Her wore black steel tipped combat boots and held what seemed to be a mini Gatling Gun in his hands and a Shotgun was strapped to his back. It was nowhere near the size of her father's Gatling Gun but one would still need sufficient strength to wield; since Dylan was something around the height of six ten, Eleanor was guessing he was more than capable of wielding it. The man had short cut blond hair and his shocking, electric blue eyes bored into her frigid, icy blue ones.

"What's you're name, soldier?" Eleanor asked him.

"Dylan Morton." Dylan stated, choosing to just go with the flow rather than be the oddball of the team.

"Quickly, what's you're specialty?"

"Heavy Weapons." Eleanor nodded then looked over to Regina, the leader of the team. Her armor was fashioned in the style of a bathing suit or leotard, other than that it was an ivory black. She actually wore high heeled boots that seemed to be made for traversing on hazardous terrain. She held a Submachine Gun in her hands and a Rocket Launcher was strapped to her back. Regina stared at Eleanor with her blood red eyes. Eleanor smirked.

"I already know your name, what's your specialty?" Regina just shook her head and chuckled.

"Jack of all trades, you name it I can do it." Regina stated, Eleanor nodded.

"Okay, this is the plan. Dylan will take point and Regina will cover the rear, that way if we get hit from either the front or the back our enemy will still take significant damage. Miles, you'll tale us from the shadows, you'll pick off any enemies planning to get the jump on us. Andrea, not only will you guard our left but you'll also be hacking into any systems that we will be coming across. I'll be covering our right, chances are when we get into battle this formation will fall apart but it's better to start in formation and alert then to start all out of order and disorganized." Regina had to give it to the kid, she knew what the hell she was talking about.

'_Damn, take my job why don't ya!'_

"Okay, we're already behind our intended targets. Let's move."

"Yes ma'am!" The team silently called, for fear of drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. Eleanor shook her head and blinked.

'_That was weird…it almost felt like I was…another person.'_

Eleanor shrugged off the feeling for now and continued on towards her father with the Marines in tow.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry Note: I owe you guys an apology, that was a childish thing for me to type on this site. I planned on making chapter 18 and 19 slow so I wouldn't have to pause in the middle of the action to explain something or other about any of the characters. Yeah they were long winded…but I realized that, that was what I was really going for. I know you guys have every right to take this story off of your favorite's list and never read any of my stories again but I am asking you to forgive me, this will NEVER happen again.**_

_**Maybe I was depressed because a classmate of mine just died.**_

_**Maybe I was just cranky over all the stupid English and Spanish homework I've been getting…but that's no excuse for taking out my anger on you guys, that's the last thing I expected myself to do. **_

_**Again, I hope you all can forgive me and chapter 20 will be posted later on today. **_

_**I'm sorry. ~Cryoshock123~**_

OO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

_**Complications **_

"How far are they?" Regina asked Eleanor.

"They are only about a couple of yards away." Eleanor stated.

The group was flat out sprinting towards their destination, Regina had no plans on losing any of her remaining soldiers and she hoped to God that Dare was still alive. She knew that Johnny would be able to handle his self but Veronica Dare has never faced enemies of the likes of these before, she would be slaughtered like a turkey on Thanksgiving day if she were to take on the armored Succubus's alone.

'_I'm so glad that Johnny gave chase, right now he is her only chance for survival.' _

She knew that it was a selfish thing to be happy about but she couldn't help it, Johnny was like a knight in shining armor rushing off to save the day.

That was the Johnny that she remembered.

Regina's ruby red eyes clouded over in a haze of memories but a second later she shook herself out of her daze.

'_I have to stay focused, if I let my guard down I could be dead within an instant.'_

As Eleanor's obsidian locks blew against her face as she sprinted forward, an all to familiar sent assaulted her nose. It was the pungent smell of rusted steel and corroded leather. Eleanor's eyes widened and she quickly yelled out for the others to stop their sprint. Just as they stopped, a huge metal behemoth crashed through the steel gate of a closed down store and barreled into a wall, missing them by mere inches. The metal behemoth seemed to be in a permanent hunched posture, it's head with it's many porthole like eyes was protected by a steel cage reminiscent of a football player's helmet, it had two huge oxygen tanks strapped to it's back and a huge rusted drill replaced it's right hand. Eleanor glared at the sight.

'_Bouncer…'_

"Alright people, fire!" Regina yelled, she was not the type to gape in awe and give her enemy the chance to recover. That was a stupid beginners mistake. The rest of the team obliged and opened fired, Andrea especially since she had seen her entire squad slaughtered by a Big Daddy similar looking to this one. The metal behemoth roared out in fury and charged towards the group in a primal rage.

And Eleanor was right in it's path.

The Big Daddy surprisingly instead of goring Eleanor with it's drill just knocked her aside. What was weird about the push was that although she was sent flying in another direction, the blow it's self didn't really have any aggressive intent behind it. It barely hurt her at all, it was almost like the beast was trying to…refrain from hurting her.

To bad it didn't seem to show the same amount of gentleness to the squad of Marines.

The beast punched Dylan straight in the gut with it's unarmed hand, sending him flying in another direction and immediately tried to gore Andrea through her abdomen with it's heavy mining drill. Andrea dropped to the ground and rolled, dodging the blow and fired her assault rifle into the beast's stomach. The rounds pierced it's protective armor and blood immediately started to spurt out. The beast howled in pain and gave a particular viscous kick to the young woman's rib area.

Andrea's eyes snapped open so wide that it looked as if they would pop out of her sockets and she was sent sailing through the air and into one of the mall's many fountain statues. She hit the statue with brutal force and tumbled into the water of the fountain with a loud SPLASH…, she just laid there.

"ANDREA!" Miles called out. The young man aimed a glare at the Big Daddy and jumped over the railing of the upper level of the mall and charged the Big Daddy with his Katana raised.

"YOU IDIOT, GET BACK!" Eleanor yelled, what was this retard thinking? You don't charge a Bouncer, a Bouncer charges you! You try to put as much distance between you and the Bouncer as possible, this fool was going to get his self killed!

After getting a face full of lead, courtesy of Regina, the Bouncer backhanded the red head to the ground and was prepared to crush her skull in with it's boot but soon got a nasty surprise when Miles leaped onto the behemoth's back. The Bouncer immediately focused it's attention onto Miles and desperately tried to get the soldier off of it's back. Miles quickly moved his head over to the left as the Bouncer tried to bash his skull in with it's drill. Miles raised his katana and pierced the Bouncer's oxygen tank. With a hiss, a cloud of oxygen gas started to escape from the Bouncer's back. Miles smirked but his look of triumph quickly faded when the Bouncer grabbed him by his left arm with it's free hand and threw him a couple of feet away. The Bouncer roared in fury, it's many porthole eyes glowing a foreboding red and quickly charged towards Miles. The Marine quickly drew his sniper rifle, aimed at the oxygen cloud that was escaping from the Big Daddy's oxygen tank, and fired.

The resulting explosion was so powerful that it shook the ground. A pained roar emanated from the scarlet flames and a flaming, armor clad corpse crashed into a wall a couple of feet away and slid to the ground. Eleanor stared with wide eyed disbelief, Miles had just done the impossible….

He had just killed a Big Daddy with one shot.

The chances of him actually igniting the oxygen gas cloud was very slim…but he had somehow did it. Eleanor looked over to Miles to find that he was by Andrea's side, trying to get her up and on to her feet.

"Come on girl, you can't do this right now. You have always been the smart one, ever since we were little and you know I can't hack worth shit. You better get the fuck up!" Eleanor raised an eyebrow, she didn't know that they knew each other. No wonder the guy went a little crazy when he saw Andrea get sent flying through the air. Eleanor walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't shake her to much, we don't know the extent of her injuries." Eleanor said. The raven haired woman gently pushed Miles away and again the feeling of somehow being another person other than herself came over her. Eleanor pressed her finger tips firmly but gently against Andrea's chest area, it wasn't until she got to the girl's lower chest when the emerald eyed young woman cried out in pain. The girl quickly snapped her eyes wide open and looked from Eleanor to Miles.

"W-what happened?" The young woman asked weakly. Miles just gave her a gentle smile.

"You got pretty banged up. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Miles said. Andrea averted her gaze from his.

"I'm sorry, I've always relied on you to beat up the bullies for me…haven't I?" Andrea stated bitterly. Miles gave her stern glare.

"Girl, what did I tell you before? I said that I would always be there for you, remember when we said that we would join the army together? I promised your mother that I would protect you with my life…you know I cried when we were assigned to different teams, right?" Miles stated. Eleanor gently raised Andrea's army shirt and injected a first aid kit into her system, which made the woman hiss slightly in pain.

"As if! You cried? You never cry!"

"I'm serious! I'm suppose to protect you, how was I suppose to do that if I was on another team!" As Eleanor finished bandaging up Andrea's injury the three stood up, Andrea stretched and was surprised and pleased to find that she felt no pain in her ribs. She would have at least given herself a week before the injury she had just received started to heal.

"Hey Eleanor, what's in that stuff?" Andrea asked her, Eleanor looked her dead in the eye.

"You don't want to know. Tell me if you feel any other pain while we're on the move. Now then, let's proceed, shall we? We've wasted enough time already."

"YOU IDIOT!" Regina stormed past Eleanor and bonked Miles over the head.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" Regina yelled as she shook the Captain by his collar.

"Maybe, but can I say just say one thing?" Miles asked.

"What?" Regina said with a huff. Miles just looked to the approaching form of Dylan and the others.

"I just saved the Commander's ass…. All Right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're a jack ass, you know that?"

"Yep, and proud of it!" Regina just threw Miles to the ground and turned to Dylan.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly. Dylan just clutched his stomach, probably from the phantom pain of being punched by a Big Daddy, and smirked.

"Ah Commander, I didn't know you cared!" Dylan said sarcastically, Regina just gave him a withering glare.

"Shut up Morton."

"Okay." Dylan said quickly, when a woman glares at you like that it's time for you to shut the hell up. Eleanor just shook her head.

"Can we please get a move on, if they were moving we would have lost them by now! For some reason they have yet to move from their current position…." It was very strange…and why did that Big Daddy seem to not want to hurt her? Something strange was going on. Regina nodded and turned to her troops.

"Well you heard the lady, time to hull ass! HEY Miles get the fuck over here, stop touching shit!"

OOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

The group had yet to run in to any other Big Daddies but Eleanor could smell them, the strong scent of corroded metal and leather wafted through the air along with the powerful scent of ADAM. They were there, lurking in the shadows of the deserted mall. Eleanor stopped as she came to an out of order escalator. Eleanor titled her head upwards and scented the air.

"They're down there, let's keep on moving." Eleanor stated, the rest of the team nodded in affirmation and quickly but quietly descended towards the bottom of the escalator. As the reached the bottom it became pitch black, Eleanor could see in the dark no problem but her human teammates….

"Can't see a thing…alright soldiers, turn on your flashlights." The three Marines nodded their heads' in affirmation and turned on the flashlights mounted onto their armor to reveal the mall's lower levels. The lower levels were in even more disrepair than the upper levels and blood…it was everywhere. Eleanor's lips twitched upwards in disgust as the familiar avian and reptilian scent of raptors assaulted her nose. She could see them hiding in the shadows of the stores, making their various chirping sounds and keeping their distance.

'_But why?'_

"Raptors…." Regina whispered. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, so the soldiers HAVE encountered the scaly monstrosities. Eleanor nodded her head.

"I know, just play it cool and keep on moving towards our destination." Regina and the rest of the soldiers nodded and kept on moving forward. They eventually came to a huge store by the name of JC Pennys. Eleanor's sapphire orbs misted over as she looked at the huge lettering of the store.

"Their in there…." The team nodded and quickly headed in. As they pushed through the line of clothing and jumped over the glass casing that had once held pristine perfume and jewelry, Eleanor couldn't help but feel sorry for this place for just like Rapture it to fell to the corruption and greed of man. As they moved to the center of the store the team's eyes widened in shock for laying prone and bound in chains was not only the armored encased form of Johnny Topside but the smaller feminine form of Veronica Dare as well.

The Big Sisters had managed to defeat her father? But if they defeated him why didn't they just-

"_**Master, you came! I knew you would!"**_

A feminine, computer like voice yelled out from the darkness. All of a sudden Eleanor was tackled to the ground by a lithe, armored figure garbed in armor much like her own except much more decorated. An oxygen tank and a cage decorated with pink bows adorned the female Protector's back, a huge serrated needle was mounted to the woman's left arm which was at the moment not full retracted. The Big Sister's helmet was off, revealing her face to the world. Hollow yellow eyes starred back at Eleanor slightly framed by short cut dirtied blond hair. The face of the woman that lay on top of her was unearthly beautiful; her skin was pale, almost corpse like and Eleanor could trace the veins along the woman's flesh if she wanted to, but wait….

"Master? What the hell are you talking about!" Hell, how was the Big Sister able to speak at all! The woman just chuckled lightly and leaned forward. The team of Marines' eyes widened in shock and morbid fascination as the Sister's lips locked onto Eleanor's. Eleanor could feel the young woman's tongue probing the inside of her mouth. After about thirty seconds the metallic teenager broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva trailing from her mouth and stared into Eleanor's dazed, surprised eyes.

"_**Master…don't you remember us?"**_

Eleanor slowly but surely began to remember that day…the day she had finally escaped from that hell hole under the sea. She also began to remember the hollowed shells of the men and women she had left there to rot.

"You…."


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: I almost forgot that I was suppose to be writing these stories for the hell of it, which is what I'm doing right now! I'm taking this WAY to seriously.~Cryoshock123~**_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

_**Complications **_

"You…, YOU!" Eleanor yelled out in anger and threw the metal encased teen off of her with all her might, sending the diving suit encompassed girl flying into a support beam. The raven haired young woman brought herself up into a sitting position and wiped the saliva of the blond haired teen off of her mouth. Eleanor glared at the now downed, frightened Big Sister with unbridled fury. Just as she was about to explode in a fit of rage, she took a deep breath, closed her sapphire eyes, and exhaled.

"WHY did you follow me?" Eleanor asked in an exasperated tone of voice. "I specifically told you NOT to follow me. I told you I never wanted to see your bloody helmet encompassed faces again, didn't I?" The blonde haired teen just sat there, her eyes diverted to the ground so she wouldn't have to look Eleanor in the face but the already cranky raven haired teen wouldn't have any of it.

Eleanor took the blond haired teen's pale gaunt face in her right hand and forced the young woman to look her in the eye.

"Are you listening to me? When ever I look at ANY of you I-I just…."

"_**B-But Master I love you!"**_

Eleanor continued to stare into the hollow yellow eyes of the Big Sister, with in those ghostly eyes she found a multitude of emotions.

The most prominent one being love.

The other was fear.

'_This Big Sister…she had left Rapture, and no doubt led the army of Protectors to the surface, to find me, the last person who's hands gripped the Key To Rapture. …But why?_'

Eleanor had specifically said that they were free after she had left Rapture…. Eleanor's eyes seem to widened in recognition as she realized her mistake.

'_Free will. They completely ignored any words that were coming out of my mouth as soon as I said they were free, they completely ignored the order I gave them NOT to follow me.'_

Suddenly Eleanor pushed to the side, none to gently either, and she was greeted by the sight of Andrea gripping the Big Sister by her armored collar.

"You BITCH! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THEIR DEAD, ARE'NT YOU!" Andrea yelled out shrilly. This _demon_ was responsible for the deaths of her teammates, she was going to slit this things throat. The blond haired Sister gave out a loud shriek of surprise and fear. She was not expecting the human to even get remotely close to her since Splicers usually ran in the other direction she was coming from. As Andrea raised her combat knife in preparation to wreak her crazed vengeance, she froze as the room they occupied suddenly began to fill with a thick cloud of purple, chaotic haze. There was something about the haze that filled the entire group with a feeling of dread and despair. Eleanor's eyes suddenly widened in surprise and fear.

'_Oh no.'_

A Big Sister suddenly appeared a little ways from the group, staring at them with it's single blood red 'eye'. Then another appeared, then another and then another until the room was filled with an army of them. As the Marines cursed and raised their weapons, Eleanor subconsciously began to count how many of them there were.

'_Twenty…twenty-five…thirty. Bloody hell, we have no chance.'_

Eleanor didn't want to be a downer but facts were facts, there was no way they were taking down THIRTY Big Sisters; hell, Johnny could barely take down two of them, what was one Big Sister and a group of humans (highly trained humans but still humans) going to do against THIRTY Big Sisters?

"_**All of you, STOP! No more killing, please."**_

The blonde haired Sister said, Andrea just laughed wryly.

"No more killing? You slaughtered all of our people and now you say 'no more killing'?" Andrea asked with bitter hate etched into every word she uttered. The blonde haired Sister gave Andrea the type of glare that a child would give to someone who was treating them unfairly.

"_**Well, you attacked us first! We Protectors never attack unless ordered to or physically assaulted, you all attacked us on sight! Do you think that we were just going to sit down and take your abuse!" **_

As Eleanor released Johnny and Veronica from their chains and roused them from their slumber, she sighed.

"She's right, if you all would have just left them alone you could've avoided all of this death." Eleanor stated. Miles sneered at the raven haired teen.

"So, you're taking their side? Figures, seeing as you're one of them and all." Eleanor turned towards Miles so fast it was a surprise that she didn't receive whiplash.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Do you think that I like death, huh?" Eleanor sent a heated glare towards Miles. "I've been surrounded by death and destruction for over ten years of my life, forgive me if my mind has gotten use to the sight of it." Eleanor sighed, sometimes people could just be so ignorant.

"E-Eleanor, what's going on? What happened?" Johnny asked as he gently dislodged himself from his forbidden lover's tender embrace. Eleanor just gave him a bright smile.

"It's okay, you were just knocked out." Johnny just mouthed the word 'Oh' and turned his head over to the army of Big Sisters.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"OH MY GOD!" Johnny yelled out as he quickly jumped to his feet, whipped out his drill and revived it. Eleanor quickly got to her feet and grabbed Johnny by the shoulder's gently but firmly.

"Johnny, don't attack, they won't hurt us." Eleanor sated. Johnny stared at Eleanor intently.

"How…do you know?" Johnny asked. Eleanor just gave him a knowing smile.

"Because…that would make me VERY upset." Eleanor turned towards Andrea and sighed.

"Andrea, let her go." Andrea didn't make eye contact with Eleanor, she just continued to stare at the _thing_ that was responsible for killing her entire squad. It would be so easy to slit this thing's scrawny little throat…but she knew that if she did, she and her entire squad would be killed on the spot by the other Big Sisters.

She was not willing to risk the lives of her remaining comrades for her own selfish wants.

Andrea's grip on the Big Sister slackened and the dirty blond haired teen quickly ran over to Eleanor and wrapped her arms around her.

"_**M-master, I was scared."**_

Eleanor sighed deeply and rubbed the girl's head gently.

"I know."

Johnny stared at her with a shocked expression as he witnessed the interaction.

"Eleanor…what the hell is going on?" He asked. Before Eleanor could reply, she noticed the numerous Big Sisters were all suddenly facing in the same direction. The sound of chirping and hissing echoed through the air and Eleanor immediately got into a combat stance.

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to get the hell out of here."

OO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO O

_**AN: The next chapter will be up VERY shortly…like tomorrow or Friday. Again, I'M SORRY! ~Cryoshock123~**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Complications**_

Eleanor had her Double Barreled Shotgun raised, mounted to her right arm by a series of belts and straps. She got the idea while she witnessed one of the Big Sisters fire a harpoon into the darkness, trying to flush out the raptors hiding in the shadows. Eleanor had completely forgotten about the miniature Harpoon Gun strapped to her right arm. A couple of moments later it dawned upon her that instead of holding her weapons in her left hand, she could modify them to work as arm mounted weapons and attach them to her right arm. Modifying her shotgun was easy enough, the whole process only took her about thirty seconds to complete.

'_I'm surprised that the Raptors haven't attacked yet.'_

The Big Sisters that the group had once thought of as enemies now stared into the darkness of the mall's lower levels with their ADAM Needles raised and poised to strike. The team of Marines all had their weapons locked and loaded, even the blond haired Veronica Dare who had just been out cold a couple of minutes ago, was now on her feet with a military grade Pump Action Shotgun raised. With a single glance, Eleanor memorized all of the young woman's features.

The girl had golden blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail and her cerulean colored eyes were alive and buzzing with energy as she searched the room for her invisible foes. The young woman's slightly tanned face was littered with freckles and a shallow scar was going down the left side of her face. She wore the Marine's standard body armor with grenades and other such explosives attached to her person as well as a grenade belt strapped to her waist, she even had a Rocket Launcher strapped to her back! Eleanor was hoping, no, she was _praying_ that-

"So, when do I get to blow shit up?" Dare asked with a more than hostile smirk plastered to her face, she had slight accent that was barely noticeable.

Eleanor sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Pyromaniac, I knew it." Eleanor whispered to herself, Dare must have heard her because she sent a glare her way. Eleanor was half expecting the girl to start a fight but she realized that the woman was no fool, they were trapped in a room filled to the brim with not only hostile Raptors but with Big Sisters that might turn hostile on them at any second as well.

No, the fighting among allies could wait. Johnny spoke up, as if sensing the tension between the two.

"I spotted an exit a couple of yards away from here, it leads out of this mall and into the city. We can't waste our resources fighting all of these enemies. Follow my lead, we're getting the hell out of here."

The group, and surprisingly the Big Sisters as well, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright," Regina spoke out, "Let's go."

Velociraptors sped from the shadows that had hid them so well and lashed out at the group. Eleanor noticed that these Raptors were of the same variant that she and Johnny had run into when they were trying to escape the basement of one of these city's twisted buildings. Their skin was an inky black, their eyes glowed with a hellish red light, and their teeth and claws were serrated blades.

One of the raptors made a bee line towards Veronica but she quickly dropped it with a blast of buck from her shotgun. The creature fell to the ground in a bloody heap, half of it's face was blown completely off. The group pushed their way towards the exit, killing any raptor foolish enough to attack them though it wasn't easy, even the Big Sisters were having trouble keeping up with the Raptors' speed. Johnny kicked down the door that lead out of the decrepit mall, the rays of the bright rays of the sun instantly flooded the room. The Raptors hissed in pain as their sensitive eyes were assaulted by the rays of the sun and they quickly darted back into the dark confines of their home. The group heaved a sigh of relief, even the Big Sisters seemed to calm.

Eleanor let a small grin spread across her face, it was a small victory but it was a victory non the less.

"_**Master that was a close one, wasn't it?"**_

The blond haired Sister from before asked as she put Eleanor in a hug…a hug that seemed to intimate for comfort. Eleanor's cheeks flushed scarlet and her sapphire orbs quickly darted towards the others, eyebrows were raised and Eleanor could clearly see the large smirk plastered onto Regina's face. Eleanor squirmed out of the Sister's grip.

"Would you please stop doing that? It's really making me uncomfortable…uh…what's your name anyway?" Eleanor asked, trying to change the subject. The Sister tilted her head to the side, her blond hair framing her glowing right eye.

"_**I don't have a name."**_

Eleanor had totally forgotten that your name was completely erased from your mind when one was turned into a Little Sister.

"Well…how about…Elizabeth? Liz for short." The blond haired girl's face lit up in a beaming smile.

"_**I like it!"**_

She loudly proclaimed. Eleanor just shook her head and sighed, she could feel Johnny's curious gaze on her. She knew that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

"Um…guys, look." Dare said dumbly. She was staring into the sky with a look of disbelief plastered onto her face. Eleanor frowned.

'_I hope to the lord that it's not a Pterodactyl that she's staring at.'_

Eleanor looked up in the sky, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She rubbed her eyes and did a double take. She wasn't hallucinating, there were actually buildings floating in the sky.

"…What the fuck?" Miles blinked and rubbed his head. "Did someone slip something into my drink?"

The buildings were suspended in the air by a series of air balloon like propulsion systems. It was unlike anything she has ever seen, some of Metropolis's city districts were actually floating in the sky!

The group stared at the sight with wonderment and awe, this was like something out of a fairy tale.

Then all of a sudden the ground shook and a scream of prehistoric fury roared through the air, causing some of the group members to clutch their ears in pain. A huge reptilian beast plowed through the streets and came to a stop a block away from them. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at the familiar sail like structure that adorned the creature's back, the Dinosaur seemed to have a nasty looking scar on the left of it's face as well that all but confirming Eleanor's suspicions.

"Well what do you know? It's old Scar Face." Johnny said mockingly. The creature was presently gulping down what seemed to be…a human.

After the forty-seven foot long monstrosity swallowed it's meal and turned towards the team and…did nothing but stare at them. The air was thick with tension as the team for all intents and purposes store Death in the face. After about thirty seconds another earth shattering roar echoed through the air, causing the Spinosaurus to growl in anger and head towards whatever direction the roar emanated from, which happened to be away from the team much to their relief.

Eleanor gave out a heavy sigh and wiped the bead of sweat that was forming on her brow.

"_That was to close for comfort."_

Eleanor thought.

"_Yeah…just like how that Big Sister got to close for comfort…."_

Eleanor's breath hitched in her throat and her sapphire gaze met with Johnny's yellow helmet visor. Eleanor gulped.

"_Johnny, I have no idea what you are talking about-"_

"_Don't try to trick me, Eleanor. The girl was practically trying to rape you!…Sorry for being so blunt, it is what it is."_

Eleanor gave Johnny a frustrated look.

"_Johnny, the girl thinks that I'm her master. I can't just send her away, who knows what she will do! I don't want that on my conscious."_

Johnny held Eleanor's right hand gently in his.

"_Sorry, I just…don't like anyone touching you like that. Is there anyway you could make her stop?"_

Eleanor took a glance at the blond haired Sister, the young woman noticed her gaze and waved at her cheerfully.

"_Probably not, I could try though. We need to make a quick stop and refuel our supplies anyway. The Sisters, along with any Big Daddies we may encounter, will probably follow us. This is probably a good thing, we need the help."_


	22. Chapter 22

**BREAKING THE MOLD**

_**Sorry for the wait folks! I know that a lot of people are really pissed off at me for leaving the story for so long but for some reason I've just been…kind of put off by it. Not because of the story it's self but because of it's characters. The soldier characters aren't that believable to me.**_

….

….

….

_**That's the reason why I've put off this story. I know it seems small but if I'm honest with you all, I love these guys and the last thing I want to do is make them out to be a bunch of pansies. So, this 'Breaking The Mold' is just a fancy way of me saying… CHARACTER DESIGN REBOOT! Let us begin!**_

_**Regina Queens**__**: She is in her mid thirties. Her favorite thing to eat is Muchan Ramen noodles with steak sauce (Since they are quickly prepared in three to four minutes) with a cup of Rosso red wine. She has unnaturally blood red hair that's cut in a bob fashion and ruby red eyes that just mesmerize. She is six feet tall and also very shapely, something that she believes is a gift from God. She wears a green bullet proof army vest with nothing under it except a small dark green tank top(that shows her belly button), dark green skin tight camouflage pants along with black steel tipped combat boots. She has a grenade belt wrapped around her waist, along with a combat knife, and she also wears black fingerless gloves, knee pads and elbow pads. She has some scars on her face but they are barely noticeable. For her weapons, she carries an Ak47 with a with a grenade launcher attachment into battle, dual wields two python speed revolvers, an RPG, and lastly she is armed with a stakeout model shotgun.**_

_**Andrea Sinclair**__**: She is in her early twenties. Her favorite thing to eat is chocolate chip pancakes and turkey bacon with a cup of coffee on the side. Her hair is a light brown color that is tied up in a braided pony tail and her eyes are a deep emerald green color that captivate all who look directly into them. She has some freckles on her face, as well as a couple of shallow scars. She is about five foot eleven and her body is very developed. She is often envied by others of her age group because of it. She wears a green camouflage long sleeved army jacket with the army's green bullet proof vest over it and greenish black skin tight camouflage pants. Black steel tipped combat boots adorn her feet and she has a grenade belt wrapped around her waist (you know what, all of the marines carry a combat knife…as well as a ballistic knife). She wears black fingerless gloves, knee and elbow pads, and she also wears the army's hardhat. For her weapons, she dual wields two scorpion sub-machine guns, two python speed revolvers, and a military grade Crossbow. **_

_**Veronica Dare**__**: She is in her early twenties. Her favorite thing to eat is hot wings with a side order of nachos drenched in salsa. Her hair is a golden blond color which is tied up in two pig tails and her eyes are an eccentric electric blue. She has a couple of shallow scares on her face but nothing to deep. She is five foot ten and like her first two companions mentioned, her body is very developed…not like anyone is willing to get near her though. She wears the army's green bullet proof vest with nothing under it but a black bra, skin tight dark greenish black camouflage pants, and gray steel tipped combat boots. (You know what, all marines wear fingerless gloves as well as knee and elbow pads…and combat boots! I'm getting tired). She has TWO grenade belts wrapped around her waist and a grenade necklace as well. For her weapons, she is armed with an Ak47 with a flamethrower attachment, a Dragon's Breath shotgun model (it shoots rounds that catch enemies on fire), an RPG, and a rocket launcher called the Grim Reaper. (Yay for Pyromaniacs!) **_

_**Dylan Morton**__**: He is in his mid thirties. His favorite thing to eat is a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich on toasted bread with a cup of coffee. He has blond hair that is cut short and dark determined blue eyes. He has a long scar going from his left eye to the right side of his face. He is six foot eleven and very muscular. He wares the army's green bullet proof vest with a short sleeved jacket under it, baggy greenish black camouflage pants, and a grenade belt wrapped around his waist. He is armed with mini-gun called the Death Machine, an RPG, and a M60 heavy machine gun. **_

_**Miles Ellington**__**: He is in his early twenties. His favorite food is barbeque wings with a side order of fries. His hair is dark black which is cut low and his eyes are a cold dark brown…, they are only warm when he is looking at someone that he loves and cares for. He has a large scar going vertically down his right eye and a scar going down the bridge of his nose towards the right side of his face. He is about five foot fifteen, lean but not overly muscular and he has dark brown skin. He wears baggy black and grey camouflage pants, the army's bullet proof vest, except that it's white, with a black long sleeved jacket under it. He also wears an all black helmet with the depiction of white a skull on it. He is armed with a Samurai's Katana, a military grade Crossbow, and Dragunov sniper rifle.**_

_**WHOA, this has to be the longest author's note I have ever written…ever. I hope I never have to do it again. Someday in the future I will go back and edit the Marine's appearances and such so that the story actually makes since up until this point but until then please bear with me! Oh and if you have no idea what I'm talking about regarding the weapons, search up weapons of 'Call Of Duty Black Ops'. Since the game technically takes place in the sixties, I decided to use it's weapons. ~Cryoshock123~**_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

_**Complications**_

A sound of thunder echoed through the city streets of Metropolis, making birds and smaller local wild life scatter. Eleanor stood with her right arm extended, a double barreled shotgun mounted onto her forearm. The barrels of the gun were still smoking, a sign that it had just recently been fired. Across from her was a grotesquely deformed humanoid creature. It looked like a man…that had his flesh pealed off of his body, it's muscles were exposed and veins could be seen pumping blood through out it's mutilated body. There was now a gaping hole in it's chest, courtesy of a shotgun blast. The creature's face was skeletal and no eyes could be seen in it's sockets, the thing fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Eleanor walked up to it, raised her booted right foot and brought it down on it's skull.

"That was simply disgusting." Eleanor whispered to herself. She had offered to scout ahead of the group to see if there were any threats up ahead. As she traveled further into the city, a gurgling noise had caught her interest, it emitted from the abandoned store she was presently in. Judging from the humanoid creature that now lay dead on the floor, she guessed that she found the source of the noise.

'_It's ADAM is…potent. It feels just like the Aggressors and the Dinos, but if the ADAM running through the Aggressor's veins is more potent than that of a Splicers then why aren't they as deformed? And what is this…'_

Eleanor grimaced as she lifted her blood coated boot from the pool of body fluids and brain matter on the floor.

'_Thing?…Could it be a sort of transformation that the Aggressors go through? So many questions…'_

Eleanor scrapped her defiled boot against the floor and made her way out of the store, the smell of rotting flesh was becoming overwhelming. Eleanor made her way back to the group, who were all currently taking refuge in an abandoned hotel building. The Big Sisters made sure to keep watch for any signs of danger, they also appeared to need no food or rest. Eleanor wished that she had that type of stamina, as well as metabolism, but alas she couldn't just shrug off her body's physical needs like they could. Eleanor looked to where Johnny sat. He sat near the back door with his Gatling Gun slung over his shoulder. He was leaning on a nearby wall with his helmet still on but it looked as if he were asleep as he was slouched over. Eleanor smiled warmly at his sleeping form and snuck up to him. She sat next to him and put his left arm in a crushing hug.

"_Are you really asleep?"_

Eleanor asked him.

"_No, not really. I'm just resting my eyes."_

Eleanor mentally scoffed.

"_What's the difference?"_

Johnny sat into an upright position and put his Gatling Gun on the ground next to him.

"_Well, if I were really asleep I wouldn't be having this conversation with you."_

"_Yeah but what if me talking to you in your sleep, just woke you up?" _

Johnny paused for a moment.

"_That could've happened but what if I was already awake?"_

"_But what if you weren't?"_

"_You'll never be able to tell since I have my helmet on."_

Eleanor mentally huffed and crossed her arms over her armored chest.

"_That's not really fair, you have a helmet! I lost my helmet so you can see all of my facial expressions…"_

"_And they are so cute!"_

Johnny replied as he pinched Eleanor's right cheek playfully. Eleanor slapped his hand away halfheartedly and rubbed her face in mock hurt, she then gave Johnny a predatory smirk.

"_You know what I think is cute? You begging for mercy while I fuck you over and over again."_

Johnny went rigid as he felt the huge amount of carnal lust coming of off Eleanor. Johnny sighed, he hated to have to do this to the girl but…

"_Eleanor, did you talk with Elisabeth yet?"_

Eleanor went rigid and her evil grin disappeared.

"_Um…no, not yet…"_

Johnny mentally sighed.

"_Sorry Eleanor, but until you talk with Elisabeth…no sex."_

That one simple phrase echoed over and over again in Eleanor's mind. She just sat there, staring off into space, her sapphire eyes the size of dinner plates. Her mouth was slightly ajar and a bit of saliva dropped down from the corner of her mouth. Johnny frowned behind his helmet visor.

"_Um…Eleanor? Are you okay?"_

Johnny asked. He waved his gloved encompassed hand in front of Eleanor's face, whistled to get her attention, he even took one of his gloves off and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"No …sex…" Eleanor repeated in a zombie like fashion. Suddenly, she had Johnny pushed up against the wall he was leaning on moments ago. Johnny had to repress a yell of fright when he looked into her rabid, sex crazed eyes.

"No sex!" Eleanor repeated in a frantic whisper, so that none of the others could overhear her. Though that was failing miserably since her actions were already attracting their attention. Eleanor ignored them however.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious! How am I suppose to feel ALIVE!" Eleanor whispered hysterically, after that night she couldn't go another night WITHOUT having sex! It released a lot of her pint up energy and frustration, plus it just felt good.

"Sorry Eleanor," Johnny whispered to her. "But until you at least TRY to talk to Elisabeth, no sex. That is final." Johnny said, ending the conversation. He gently pushed Eleanor's hands away and went back to 'napping'. Eleanor fumed and stomped away, her steps actually shaking the foundations of the building they were in. As much as she just wanted to ignore it, Johnny was right. She had to talk to Elisabeth and let her down easy.

"Speaking of which, where is the little bugger anyway?" Eleanor whispered to herself. She tilted her upwards and sniffed the air. She got a beam on Elisabeth's scent. Eleanor sighed heavily to herself and headed in the direction the scent was coming from. Eleanor stomped through the building, blantly ignoring the Big Sisters who were steering very clear from her.

"Trouble in paradise, I presume, eh?"

Eleanor stopped and swiveled her head to the left, sapphire eyes met with ruby red orbs. Regina was casually leaning against a wall, playing with the magazines to her Ak47. She would pop a magazine out of the rifle then pop it back in. She stared at Eleanor with her ruby red gaze, a smirk played across her delicate but hardened features.

"Hmm, he must have seen you getting frisky with that blond haired she devil." Regina said nonchalantly. Eleanor leveled a frigid cold glare at her.

"I was doing no such thing."

Regina just gave her a small smirk and returned her Ak47 to it's holster.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Eleanor gritted her teeth, she could feel a vein on the side of her head stand on end but she managed to keep her anger under control.

"Look here you bloody red haired bitch, I hope you realize that if I see you anywhere NEAR Johnny that I will kill you." Eleanor said, adjusting her Ion Laser onto her right forearm for added effect. Regina just smirked and fingered the holsters to her revolvers, her hands twitching over them.

"I would like to think that I can beat you in a fair fight…but I'm not stupid." Regina sighed and let her hands drop by her side.

"Eleanor…"

Said raven haired girl stared at the red haired 'demoness' with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" Eleanor barked out. Regina looked her in the eye, to her those sapphire orbs were unforgiving and cold. Would she even care if she told her of her past with Johnny? Regina decided that she probably wouldn't, it's not like it would make a difference. Regina sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind, just…be careful around that…'Elisabeth'. She might try to rape you…"

Eleanor just stared at Regina, wondering if she was actually trying to be friendly with her. After a moment she nodded her head.

"Right…" Eleanor then turned away from Regina and continued on her way, she had to find Elisabeth. Regina stared after her, her stare was envious and jealous.

"Eleanor," Regina whispered "You have no idea just how lucky you are to have his love." With that said she walked off to find herself a room in the abandoned hotel.

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

_**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, my hands HURT! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! ~Cryshock123~**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: Alright everybody, here is the next chapter! Oh and I'm doing some minor changes to Elizabeth's look as well, rather than give you the description in the author's note I'll let you all read and find out! Oh wait, I almost forget, (ahem).**_

**WARNING, The**_** following chapter is a 'Lemon'. It depicts sexual intercourse…between two women. Any mental trauma that you may receive while reading this is completely your fault beyond this point…you have been warned. I tried to be more…descriptive with this one…. No, seriously this is WAY more descriptive than my last Lemon scene and ten times more embarrassing. YOU BETTER F**KING REVIEW! I felt like a jackass after writing this. Oh God, I'm a complete pervert!…This is a tad bit disturbing.**_ _**~Cryoshock123~**_

OOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Complications**_

As Eleanor continued to track down Elizabeth, the blond haired girl's scent suddenly…transformed. Eleanor sniffed the air, a sweet delectable scent penetrating her nostrils. Her eyes went wide voluntarily but then they slowly closed as she stood on her tip toes, sniffing the air. Her full pink lips were parted slightly as she followed the sweet smelling scent to it's source, she's never smelt anything like it, it was hypnotic. As Eleanor followed the scent trail, she couldn't help but wonder if this really was Elizabeth's scent…, was this sweet odor really coming from her? It was so intoxicating, it was driving her crazy. Eleanor hurried down a hallway, intent on finding out where the intoxicating aroma was coming from.

The hallways of the hotel seemed endless, the walls were painted a dark burgundy color and there were many small gold rimmed tables with vases sitting atop them outside the numerous rooms. The flowers within the vases have long since died but the craftsman ship of the various peaces of furniture were only beginning to rot and wither.

A moment later, Eleanor finally came to the room where the aroma emitted strongest, Room 1408. It smelled like…she couldn't even explain it, it was like a concoction of different sweet scents from flowers to baked pastries, it was driving her senses mad! Eleanor burst through the door, her one minded drive to seek out the scent's origin overloading any rational thought in her brain, what she found in the room made her blush wildly. She was expecting to find something along the lines of a large amount of sweet smelling flowers with Elizabeth lying in them (hence why her scent was mixed in with the aroma.) Hell, she was even expecting Elizabeth to be baking a cake or something, as funny as it sounded. But a small part of her mind was expecting this.

When Eleanor opened the door to Room 1408 the first thing that her widened cerulean eyes gaze upon was Elizabeth's pale naked form, lying asleep upon a king sized bed. The girl had made no efforts to cover up her exposed flesh, she had her dirty blond head pressed against a pillow, snoring softly. Eleanor's ivory colored skin flushed a deep crimson and she instantly tried to back out of the room…only to have the door slam shut in her face. Eleanor tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"_**Master, I've been waiting for you for like…ever…"**_ The mature, husky voice of a woman met Eleanor's ears. Eleanor turned around, her sapphire eyes met with hollow yellow orbs. Liz stood at the end of the bed on her hands and knees, grinning at her with a Cheshire Cat like smile. Eleanor could feel that the Big Sister was holding the door closed with her telekinesis.

"E-Elizabeth, w-what a-are you d-doing?" Eleanor stuttered out, although she already had a pretty good idea of what exactly she was doing. Elizabeth's grin contorted into a playful pout, she sat herself on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed and her face resting in left hand. She twirled a oily dirt infested lock of blond hair with one of the fingers of her right hand. Eleanor was embarrassed beyond belief at the situation.

"_**What do you think I'm doing, master? I'm going to show you how much I love you." **_Elizabeth said huskily, her dirtied blond hair now framing her hollow yellow eyes. Eleanor gave her a look of horror and disgust.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what even gave you the idea that I would even LET you touch me but-" Eleanor was cut off mid sentence when Elizabeth suddenly appeared in front of her and pressed her up against the door. Elizabeth's hollow eyes were staring unblinkingly into Eleanor's sapphire ones, Eleanor could see the carnal lust in those golden eyes. The sweet smelling aroma that Eleanor had smelled moments ago was now suffocating, Elisabeth must have been emitting the scent to attract her.

"_**Master, I know that you love Papa Delta…. But can you just do me this one favor, just once, please!"**_

Elisabeth slid to her knees and begged Eleanor.

"_**Please Master, make the burning go away. Make the burning 'down there', go away!"**_

Eleanor stood there, shocked beyond all belief. This was the LAST thing she expected to do while she was on this hellhole of an island. She briefly thought about teleporting out of the room but decided against it, that would not only embarrass the Elizabeth but make things worse. Eleanor mentally groaned, Elizabeth was on her knees, begging her to have sex with her. But she couldn't betray her Johnny, not after all the pleading and begging she did for him to give her a chance (despite the father/daughter bond they had once shared.) Elisabeth ran her hands up and down Eleanor's long legs, she kissed her thighs and rubbed her head up against them. Eleanor could feel every single touch that Elizabeth gave her. The suit Eleanor wore was designed so that the wearer could feel any outside contact and the outside contact that Elisabeth was giving was making her feel really hot.

Elizabeth kissed up the length of Eleanor's body, a soft moan escaping from Eleanor's lips each time Liz's soft lips contacted with her suit. Elizabeth kiss Eleanor's chin softly and then hovered over Eleanor's full plump lips.

"_**Master…I promise you that I'll leave you alone,"**_ Elizabeth brought her lips close to Eleanor's left earlobe._** "If you would please just take me once, that's all I want."**_ Elizabeth whispered huskily into Eleanor's ear.

The flesh on Eleanor's left ear turned a flushed red which was quickly spreading outward towards the rest of her face. What was she doing? She can't do this, she can't betray her Daddy like this! But Elizabeth said that she would stop touching her and would leave her alone if she let her fuck her. But wouldn't that be a betrayal of her and Johnny's relationship? Elizabeth planted a soft kiss on Eleanor's earlobe and let her soft pale lips brush up against Eleanor's own. Elizabeth stared straight into Eleanor's sapphire orbs with pleading eyes.

"_**Please?"**_

Eleanor's mind was going a mile a minute, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of a better way to stop Elizabeth from touching her in public. If she teleported out of the room, Elizabeth would just keep doing what she has been doing. Eleanor sighed softy.

'_Please…let this be the right decision.'_

Eleanor looked straight into Elizabeth's hollow yellow eyes and nodded her head. Elizabeth beamed brightly, exposing large canine teeth.

"_**Thank you Master, I'll try to make this enjoyable for the both of us."**_ Elizabeth whispered softly. She then began to gently message both sides of Eleanor's face, her hands steadily going down Eleanor's body. Eleanor had her eyes closed, she was enjoying the soft touch much to her chagrin. When Elizabeth arrived at Eleanor's neck area, she began to strip her of her Big Sister suit. Eleanor's eyes snapped open and she grabbed Elizabeth's hands.

"I'll do it." Eleanor said as nonchalantly as she possibly could. Eleanor walked to the far side of the room, her hips swaying seductively from side to side. She didn't over do it on the sexy walk, she wanted it to look natural. If she was going to go through this she might as well enjoy it to some degree. Eleanor could feel Elizabeth's eyes on her, the raven haired girl was feeling guilty about this already…but there was no turning back now. Eleanor removed her suit from her person, she detached the metal chest piece from her shoulders and slid out of the leathery body suit slowly. She made sure that her hands traced every luscious curve of her body while she was slipping out of the suit. When she removed the suit from her voluptuous body, she crawled onto the king sized bed, her breast jiggling as she crawled her way to the center.

Eleanor laid there, her head resting in her hands, she stared at Elizabeth with a bored expression.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Eleanor said in a monotone voice. Elizabeth shook herself from her daze and nodded her head furiously. She frantically crawled into the bed and made her way towards Eleanor, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog. Eleanor raised her right hand, without getting up, and rubbed Elizabeth's head.

"Good girl." Eleanor said. Elizabeth licked the left side of Eleanor's face, her saliva coating the raven haired teen's cheek. She licked and kissed all over Eleanor's face, everywhere except for her lips. Elizabeth kissed the end of Eleanor's nose one last time before hovering over Eleanor's lips once more. Eleanor exhaled hot breath onto Elizabeth's lips, making them quiver in anticipation.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked boringly with a quirked eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me."

"_**I do."**_ Elizabeth gently brought her lips and Eleanor's together, her tongue quickly darting into the raven haired teen's mouth. Eleanor put her right hand on the back of Elizabeth's head, her finger's raking through the girl's oily blond hair. The girl probably hasn't taken her helmet off in years, no wonder her hair was so filthy…but Eleanor kind of liked the feel of it. Eleanor continued to rake her fingers through Elizabeth's hair as the blond girl explored her mouth with her tongue. When Elizabeth attempted to withdraw from the kiss, Eleanor bit down softly on her tongue, preventing her from taking the pink mass of tissue and flesh from out of her mouth. Eleanor grinned and let Elizabeth slowly withdraw her tongue from out of her mouth. The two then let their tongue's meet on the outside, saliva dripped onto the bed as their tongues fought.

Eleanor let Elizabeth win, the blond Sister then pushed Eleanor onto her back. The dirty blond lay in between Eleanor's open legs, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. Eleanor's skin captivated Elizabeth, her flesh was so smooth and it's creamy white complexion just made her want to kiss all over it. Elizabeth traced her hands up to Eleanor's naval and then to her breast. She groped them, making Eleanor's eyes widened. Elizabeth pouted when a moan of pleasure didn't escape from the raven haired teen's plump lips.

Elizabeth brought her head over to Eleanor's right breast and began to suckle on the nipple. Eleanor gasped at the sensation and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, she was going to enjoy this…to a degree but she wasn't going to make it seem like she enjoyed it all THAT much. Elizabeth kneaded Eleanor's left nipple with the thumb of her left hand while she sucked on Eleanor's right. After about five minutes, Elizabeth let Eleanor's breast out of her mouth with a pop and a heavy sigh, a string saliva hanging from the side of her mouth. Eleanor's nipple was fully erect. She then switched the process, suckling on Eleanor's left while kneading her right this time. It took all of Eleanor's will power not to let out a moan of pleasure, she bit down on her lower lip so hard that it bled. Elizabeth removed herself from Eleanor's left breast with a wet pop and sigh, she then looked at the raven haired teen's lip. Her perky, childish face contorted into a frown.

"_**Oh no, Master has a boo, boo."**_

Elizabeth said in a sickly sweet voice. Eleanor winced in pain as the girl started to lap at the wound, licking up the trail of blood from her chin to her lip. The blond haired girl gave Eleanor a soft kiss on the lips before she started lick her way down Eleanor's body. She lick between the valley of Eleanor's breast and continued further down until her lips brushed up against Eleanor's nether lips. Eleanor gasped and moaned at the sensation. Elizabeth brushed her tongue against Eleanor's clit, she teased and toyed with the raven haired girl until she felt her yanking on her hair, forcing her head downward. Elisabeth smirked playfully at her.

"_**Do you want me to do it?"**_ Elizabeth asked huskily. Eleanor actually whimpered weakly and nodded her head frantically, she was disgusted with herself for wanting Elisabeth this much. She felt as if she were betraying her Johnny…but she had to do it, if she does this then Elisabeth will leave her alone. Elizabeth grinned mischievously at Eleanor and then plunged her tongue deep into the raven haired teen's core. Eleanor snapped her eyes open wide and her mouth was agape in a silent scream. Elizabeth darted her tongue in and out of Eleanor clit in quick succession, she enjoyed the taste of Eleanor's juices and made sure she savored every drop. Not a moment later, Eleanor exploded in her mouth. Elizabeth looked up to Eleanor, smiled, then swallowed her cum, a bit of it escaping from the corner of her mouth.

"_**You taste good master!"**_ Elizabeth chirped. Eleanor was flat on her back, her mouth wide trying to catch her tired breath. Her hair was drenched with sweat which also traveled down her pale ivory flesh. Her body had a couple of spasms every few seconds and she groaned every now and then. Not moaning and screaming through what Elizabeth had just put her through had to be one of the hardest things she has ever done. Elisabeth just continued to smile that Chesier Cat smile.

"_**I hoped you enjoyed it master-Ugh ngha!"**_ Elizabeth didn't get to finish her sentence for Eleanor had plunged three fingers into her sex. Eleanor pushed Elizabeth onto her back roughly and fingered the blond haired girl while she fondled the yellowed eyed girl's right breast with her free left hand. Eleanor put her head near Elizabeth's entrance and began to plunge her tongue into her as well as finger her. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay at the moment, she wanted to get this over and done with. Elizabeth wasn't as 'quiet' as Eleanor was, she moaned and yelped and screeched. She wasn't very loud but the erotic noises that she was making caused Eleanor to want to hear more. Eleanor removed her fingers from Elizabeth's core and started to suck and lick, fueling Elizabeth's erotic sounds. Eleanor started to make ravaging noises, she slurped and hummed until Elizabeth could take no more. Elizabeth grabbed Eleanor's head, preventing her from pulling away, and exploded into her mouth. Eleanor gulped down the blonde's cum and when she sat upright she allowed the blond girl to hug her close.

"_**T-thank you master."**_ Elizabeth whispered into her ear in a hoarse, double toned voice. Eleanor nodded her head.

"We never speak of this again…_ever." _

OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

_**Please don't kill me. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Complications**_

Eleanor reequipped her suit, making sure that all of her weapons were in there correct holsters. She then turned to face Elizabeth, who was under the comforter of the king sized bed, sound asleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

'_I-I can't believe I just did that…oh God.'_ Eleanor clutched at her stomach and her ivory skin started to turn a sickly green color, she felt like she was about to be sick. Eleanor quickly made her way into the bathroom of the hotel room, opened the lid to the toilet and vomited. She felt so disgusted with herself, what had possessed her to do that? Was she that addicted to sex that she couldn't have just said no to Elizabeth?

'_What the hell is wrong with me!'_

Eleanor wiped the bile that trickled down her chin and turned the sink water on. She washed her mouth out and splashed water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror. To put it simple, she looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was sickly green and her raven colored hair was a split end mess. Eleanor splashed some more water on her face and put some in hair. She then straightened her hair out with the help of the liquid. She turned the water off, leaned on the sink and sighed, her thoughts wandering back to the lustful act she had just committed. She had did it so Elizabeth would leave her alone…but what if it was more than that? Eleanor's heart clenched and her right hand shot up to grab her armored chest. Tears started to trickle from her bloodshot eyes and she sniffled.

'_Johnny, I'm sorry.'_

"_Yeah…me to."_

Eleanor's eyes widened and she backed away from the sink with her hand still on her chest.

"_Johnny I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it."_

Eleanor quickly zoned in on Johnny's scent and teleported herself to his location. He was in a bedroom, sitting on the side of a bed with his helmet off and his face in his gauntlet encased hands. Eleanor's face held the expression of a child who had just been caught doing something they weren't suppose to be doing.

"D-Daddy?"

Eleanor called out, her hand was still clutching at her chest as she took a step forward.

"Eleanor…I heard your thoughts." Johnny said, in a hoarse broken voice. "I…h-heard e-everything. _Everything._" Johnny took his hands from his face and looked Eleanor straight in the eye. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down his rugged face. Eleanor's breath hitched in her throat.

She has never seen her father cry.

"I-I tried to block them out," Johnny said dully, his gaze now averted to the ground. "I tried to believe that…that they weren't real, that I was just paranoid…b-but…"

"Father…"

Johnny gave her a glare, got up from the bed and stomped towards her. Eleanor's lower lip began to tremble and she took a step back, her father has NEVER given her such a hostile gaze. Eleanor's eyes dulled when she realized the full implications of what she has done, she had betrayed her father's trust. She was the one who begged and pleaded for him to give her a chance at something much more than their father/daughter bond…and she ruined it. She was so disgusted with herself, she was a sick perverted freak and if Johnny wished to physically punish her than so be it. Johnny's shadow loomed over her, Eleanor just averted her gaze towards the ground, making no attempt to shield herself from whatever punishment he may enforce upon her. Suddenly the ground shook. Eleanor's dulled blue eyes widened slightly and she looked to her father to find him…on his knees.

He had his head bowed with tears dripping from his eyes and onto the ground.

"E-Eleanor…what d-did I d-do? D-did I-I do something wrong?" Johnny looked up into Eleanor's sapphire orbs from his kneeling position. "W-was it because I said I wasn't having sex with you unless you talked with Elizabeth, is that why you did it? I-I don't care what you did with Elizabeth, p-please just d-don't leave me. I-I'll have s-sex with you whenever you want! J-just…p-please…."

Eleanor stood there, her eyes were wide with complete shock. What was Johnny talking about?

"I-I'm sorry Eleanor," Johnny said in a broken whisper. "p-please don't leave me here…. I-I thought it was wrong a-at first b-but I've come to realize t-that I…, I do love you. I mean I really _love _you. I-I can't help but think of myself a sick a-and perverted man…"

Tears were starting to stream down Eleanor's eyes, she had caused this. This…heartbreak and turmoil within her father's head. She had not only betrayed his trust…but betrayed his protective instincts as well. Eleanor had to wonder, when they were having sex did he…feel like he was hurting her? When ever she looked into his eyes when they did have sex, it was like he wasn't all there….

"Eleanor…I-I felt like I was raping you when we had sex. I felt like a failure, I failed as your father…and I f-failed as your lover since I couldn't adequately satisfy you enough." By this time, Johnny's tears had completely dried up by now. He was nothing but a mere shell.

"E-Eleanor, I-I want to make you happy, I don't care about me. I don't care about what I have to go through, it's all about you." Johnny looked as if he were about to hug Eleanor but he reframed himself from doing so, it made Eleanor's heart break. Did he really think that he raped her? If anything it was the other way around, he had been subconsciously blocking there sexual interactions, trying his hardest not to enjoy them. But it didn't work, and now he thinks of himself as a failure and a pervert.

Eleanor burst into tears and hugged her father close to her.

"F-father, t-this isn't your fault, do you here me? This is all my fault, I-I'm the one that pushed you into this relationship, I-I'm the one who betrayed you! You did nothing wrong, father. I-I forced you to have sex with me, I-I raped you, not the other way around! I was willing, you weren't."

"I did it anyway." Johnny said with a dead, emotionless voice. "I was strong enough to push you off of me, I could've said no…but I didn't."

Eleanor hugged her father even closer to her and wept.

"Father, you are not a pervert. You are the most honorable man that I know and I love you! I-I don't deserve to be with someone as strong and brave as you are. You're a hero."

"Yet I couldn't even save the little ones from being killed by your mother-"

"Sofia Lamb." Eleanor said coldly. "That demon is no mother of mine and father that wasn't your fault! As much as I hate to admit it there was nothing that we could have done to save them, Sofia had all the cards! Stop blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault! I'm the one that betrayed your trust father, I'm the one that, for all intents and purposes, raped you. Your begging for my forgiveness? For what?"

Johnny looked at Eleanor with still dulled eyes. Eleanor just hiccupped and hugged him close.

"Father, I'm asking for your forgiveness. I betrayed you, I made the conscious choice to betray you a-and you didn't deserve that!"

Eleanor began to gently caress the back of her father's head.

"Father, you're the purest person that I know. I've…, I've taken advantage of you and I'm asking for your forgiveness. A relationship requires the love of two people, I-I love you father and you love me. It will take me awhile to redeem myself b-but please, give me a chance, please forgive me." Eleanor broke her embrace and looked into her father's eyes. They were still dull…but a slight spark of life could be seen within them. Johnny sniffed and nodded his head, Eleanor looked as if she were about to break out into more tears as she hugged him close to her once more.

"Father, what have I done to you…"

Neither of the rooms two occupants noticed the wide ruby eye staring at them through the crack of the room's door.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Complications **_

"That little bitch." Regina was mad, no she was furious. That girl…she wasn't Johnny's fiancé, she was his Little Sister. Dylan had told her of the bonds that the Big Daddies and Little Sisters share. When the two had explained Rapture to Dylan and his team they didn't really get into the Gatherer/Protector Program…must have been a touchy subject. But they told them enough for Regina to get a clear idea of what was going.

Big Daddies were basically slaves sealed into metal suits.

Their reason for being was to protect their Little Sister from harms way, to do _whatever _their Little Sister tells them to do. Has Eleanor been controlling Johnny this whole time? Taking advantage of him so that she could satisfy herself? Regina stopped in the middle of the hallway she was walking down and balled her hands into fists. No, Johnny didn't seem like he was being controlled as he had just confessed his love to Eleanor. The pure sadness and grief that radiated off of him felt to true to be fabricated. No, he wasn't being controlled mentally, but he was being controlled emotionally. Eleanor was his Little Sister, he would do ANYTHING to make that girl happy.

Regina slammed a fist into a wall with enough force to put a hole through it.

"Shit! This isn't fair! W-why did he have to g-go on that Godforsaken mission? If he hadn't gone he would still b-be with me. Now that little bitch has him under her every whim." There was nothing that Regina could do, nothing that she could do to awaken Johnny's memory and make him remember HER. How they had dropped into hell every single battle they participated in. Regina clutched at her stomach as she leaned up against a wall. Tears flowed freely from her scarlet eyes. She sniffled and attempted to calm herself.

"We have t-to much to worry about right now for me to be riled up over this. I'm in charge of a team and they are expecting me to get them out of this hellhole alive." Regina wiped the tears from her face and pushed herself off of the wall. Eleanor bringing Johnny into a warm embrace…that image would NEVER be gone from her mind.

Those ten years Johnny was gone, all her dreams consisted of was him. Johnny and herself, spending time together like they use to. Regina clutched her chest and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing freely down her face once again.

"G-get it together Regina! Higher ups already think women are to _emotional_ to go to war. Don't prove them right." Regina shook her head and walked down a set of stairs. Her mind was so preoccupied on Johnny that she didn't realize that she didn't even take a set of stairs to get to the room she saw the pair in.

Regina traveled down the stairs silently. She just needed to walk, to kill, do SOMETHING to get her mind off of Johnny and Eleanor. It made her sick that Eleanor, a figure that was suppose to be Johnny's daughter in a way, would take advantage of him like that.

"No, stop thinking about it. There's t-to much to do." Regina stuttered as she descended the stairs, her brilliant scarlet red eyes have lost their luster and were now blank and dull. She was just going through the motion at the moment, she wasn't paying attention. So, when she walked face first into a metal door she was thoroughly surprised. Regina cursed at her lack of attention.

'_I have to get my shit together, what if I was being stalked by an enemy. I could have been sniped…or disemboweled.'_ Regina berated herself. The vermillion haired woman scrutinized the metal door in front of her with narrowed crimson eyes. It had a small window on it that allowed whoever was behind the door to see who or whatever was outside of the door. The small, rectangular window was at the moment covered by a metal plate. Regina leaned forward to scrutinize the door even more and even knocked on it a couple of times.

"Hello, is anybody in there?" _'Of course no one is in there, this place is freaking Dino, mutant city.'_ Regina shrugged her shoulders and turned away from the door. Just as she turned away, a circular piece of steel slid away at the door's far right side and the barrel of a sniper rifle quietly snaked it's way out of it. The click of a gun's safety being switched off rang through the dark basement of the hotel. Regina definitely heard it but she pretended to oblivious to the noise.

Regina rolled to the left just as the trigger of the rifle was pulled, the bullet instead connected with a wall. Regina hastily pulled out her AK47 and fired at the hole in the wall. Her attacker withdrew his/her gun back into he door and sealed the hole tight with a circular piece of metal.

"What the hell?" Regina walked over to the door silently and slowly, whoever was in there was obviously intelligent enough to NOT be considered as one of those homicidal mutants running around.

"_Die you red eyed freak of nature!"_ A masculine German voice buzzed over an intercom. Suddenly, the wall to both her right and her left lit up with a white light. The light was emitting from the ground and revealed six pods, three on each side, but what shocked Regina was what was in the pods.

They were Cyborgs, twisted forms of flesh and metal in the shape of women. They had a mess of pitch black wires atop their heads for hair and their faces were pearly white and made of some kind of synthetic flesh like fiber molded into the form of beautiful feminine faces. Their necks were mechanical in nature as well as the joints of their bodies. Their torsos were surprisingly organic and looked like any other human females, no clothing attempted to hide their well endowed breasts. Their legs were long and shapely but robotic and were a fusion of wires, metallic joints, and metal; the same went for their arms and hands as well.

Regina took a step backwards when all of their eyes snapped open, they glowed with a hellish red light and their lips opened to emit a sadistic mechanical laughter. The pod doors' slid open and they all took a step forward, Regina noticed that their feet were in the shape of high heels. They all reached a hand behind themselves and took out what seemed to be rather advanced rifles. They raised their rifles and smirked sadistically.

"_**Unauthorized personal detected, you will be killed and removed from this designated area."**_

The Cyborgs all droned out at once.

'_Aw shit."_

The Cyborgs fired their rifles simultaneously, a hail of fiery hot lead descended upon the vermilion haired Marine. Regina sprinted to her left, right in the path of a Cyborg, she then twirled her self around so that she was now in back of the mechanized monstrosity and hooked her left arm around the mechanical woman's neck. The vermillion haired woman smirked as she unloaded her AK47 into the three Cyborgs in front of her, protected by her 'improvised cover.' The Cyborgs gurgled and coughed up blood as the hot lead penetrated their bodies and they crumpled to the ground in a heap of flesh and scrap metal. Regina then emptied a round into the head of the Cyborg that she was holding hostage and rolled forward just in time to avoid a shotgun blast.

There were two Cyborgs left, one was armed with what looked to be an advanced looking Shotgun and one was armed with an advanced Assault Rifle. Regina's eyes shifted from one to the other as she held her AK47 tightly in her hands. The one with the Shotgun sprinted towards her with surprising speed and aimed to side kick Regina in the head. The scarlet eyed soldier ducked the spin kick, hooked her left arm around the Cyborgs neck and forced her to fire her Shotgun at her remaining ally. The cybernetic woman was sent careening backwards at the force of the shotgun blast. Regina then yanked the Shotgun out of her enemy's hands, smashed the butt of the rifle across her face, and fired a blast of buck into her robotic skull. Blood spattered across Regina's face but she paid it no mind. Regina just stood there, trying to catch her breath while aiming her newly acquired Shotgun all which way.

"_Aw hell, do you know how hard it is to find one of those things that won't kill you when you look at it you red eyed mutant? Not to mention how hard it is to repair and hack them!"_ The Germanic voice shouted in anger from over the speaker. Regina glared up at the intercom.

"You fucking asshole! You want me dead? Then come out here and fight me yourself you pussy ass bitch!" Regina was already irritable, she was kind of hoping that whoever was on the other end of the door was going to send more monstrous machines after her so she could send them back to the scrap heap.

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_You're not one of the Many…are you?"_

Regina's eyebrow twitched but she forced herself to calm down.

"No, I'm a U.S Marine you dick. Wait…what the hell is the Many?" Regina asked curiously. The crimson haired soldier heard some shuffling noises emitting from the speakers and she yawned in boredom as she awaited the voice to come back over the intercom.

"_Ah, yes the Marines. You are put through many extensive physical and mental training in preparation for the battlefield, correct?"_

Regina huffed.

"Yes, that's right."

The German voice chuckled.

"_You. Are. Perfect."_

Regina raised a rust colored eyebrow at this.

"Wow, wow hold on Mac, you didn't even take me out to dinner. How do you know if I'm perfect?" Regina joked.

"_What?…No, no, no not that! Just come in."_

Regina smirked, glad that she could get the man flustered up so easily and walked up to the door. She however wasn't letting her guard down, that would be stupid. The metal door opened by sliding up into the ceiling. The inside of the room was like something out of a science fiction movie. It was a laboratory full of containers, test tubes, robotic parts and the like. There was a huge computer at the far end of the room with a man that looked to be in his forties typing away at the machine. The man perked up, looked towards Regina and smiled. His hair was black with a touch of grey and his skin was very pale almost like he hasn't seen sun light in months. He wore glasses that had slim rectangular frame, a white lab coat, a white button up dress shirt, black dress pant and black dress shoes. Regina looked him over one more time.

'_Hmm, he doesn't look half bad.' _Regina thought to herself.

"Ah, there you are. Um, could you come in fully so the door can shut? I don't want any of the Many getting in here." The German man practically hissed the word 'Many'. Regina nodded and fully entered the lab facility, the door slamming shut behind her. Regina eyed the man as he finished typing up a couple of things on his keyboard.

"There we are." The man then turned to Regina, his sharp blue eyes boring in her scarlet red. "I desperately need your help."

Regina scoffed.

"Coming from the man who tried to kill me with overly sexualized robots."

"The Cyborg Midwives? You dispatched them without even hardly breaking a sweat, a testament to how much skill you possess."

Regina stood there with arms crossed, her eyes boring into the man's own. Her eyes then diverted to the ground.

"If you are attempting to flatter me…it's kind of working." Regina mumbled to herself. The vermillion haired soldier then walked forward, gazing at the various pieces of lab equipment as she did so.

"What exactly are the Many?" Regina asked as she grew closer to the man. "And what do you need my help with?"

The German scientist sighed and gestured to a seat beside him.

"Take a seat please, this is going to take a few minutes to explain."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Complications **_

Regina scrutinized the German man before her with searching eyes. She didn't know if she could trust this man, but at the same time he held valuable information as to what happened to this place. Hell, he may even have an idea as to how to escape this hellhole. Besides, you never really FULLY trust anyone, no matter how close they are to you. So Regina calmly took the seat beside the man and crossed her legs.

"Alright first things first. My name is Regina Queens, I am the commanding officer of a team of Marines that was sent here to investigate…an anomaly in this region. We are currently at war in Vietnam and we didn't want to take any chances with letting a possible enemy ship slip into the borders of our country unnoticed. And you are…?" Regina gestured to the man.

The German man smiled at her.

"My name is Luca Fischer and I was the chief of the cybernetic weapons division of a company called the Esper Industries here in The Metropolis City Of Citadel."

Regina raised a delicate crimson colored eyebrow.

"Citadel, is that this city's full name?" Regina asked. Luca nodded his head then a look of disdain crossed his features.

"Yes, you must have been communicating with old John Hammond then if you just know the city by the 'Metropolis' part. The crazy bastard keeps preaching about Metropolis this and Metropolis that! Talking about how 'his' city will rise from the ashes of it's self destruction like the legendary Phoenix. Bunch of bullshit, this city is dead and from the things I've seen crawling around out there, it's not ever getting back up." Luca sighed. "This city is a husk of it's former self, just like the rest of Tau Ceti."

Regina put a hand on her chin and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What do you mean 'like the rest of Tau Ceti'?" Regina asked. Luca gave her a slightly surprised look.

"You mean you don't know?"

Regina's eyebrow twitched and she gave Luca an annoyed glare.

"I obviously don't know if I'm asking you." Regina growled out. Luca blinked and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that. I guess it's just such common knowledge to those who live here that I forgot that you are an outsider. We don't really see many visitors here…, well we usually see them in pieces lying next to the dens of Rad Scorpions and such." Luca took a sip of water from the glass that sat on the table beside him then went on.

"Tau Ceti is the name of this self sustaining country. It is made up of eight city states, The Metropolis City Of Citadel, The Technological City Of Von Braun, The Underground Mining City Of Ishimaru, The Underwater City Of Atlantica, The Forest City Of Arcadia, The Military City Of Reach, The Floating City Of Icarus, and The City Of Haven: Rickenbacker. Each city performs a specific job that helps keep Tau Ceti up and running and each has it's own founder. The Metropolis City Of Citadel is run by, you guessed it, John Hammond. The city is kind of a jack of all trades. Pretty high end technology, decent living quarters, has decent farming ranges, but it's more of a city based around entertainment."

Regina gave him a blank stare.

"Well, I am thoroughly entertained already." Regina stated in a sarcastic tone.

Luca chuckled.

"If your entertained now, then you're going to have a great time when venturing deeper into the city. The farther into the city you go, the more monstrous forms of the Many and other mutant creatures and Cyborgs you'll encounter. Don't even get me started on the security either, you could handle a Cyborg Midwife with no problem but with the way you are right now I wouldn't dare put you in the same room with any of the stronger Cyborgs, especially the Cortex Reavers."

Regina tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"What is a Cortex Reaver?" The vermillion haired soldier asked, Luca sighed tiredly.

"That is…something for another time, anyway let me tell you of the Many." Luca took another sip of water and cleared his throat.

"The Many were created in a lab facility called Beta Grove at the bioengineering sector of The Technological City Of Von Braun. The sector had always been highly praised, for not only were they recreating extinct creatures but also modifying some of them and creating new sub species of the animals. They even created entirely new species. One of the species it created was parasitic in nature, the scientists dubbed them Annelids. Most people call them the Many, for that is what they refer to themselves as."

The crimson eyed soldier gave Luca a quizzical look.

"They…call themselves the Many? I've been in this Godforsaken city for a couple of days now and the mutants that have attacked my people are not very mutated at all AND they don't talk."

"Let me explain. The Many are parasitic, each life form of the Many starts out as an egg. They are waist high, flesh colored, spherical pods that hold the Many's primary form of infection: Annelid Worms, which are genetically female. Some eggs are duds and just hold potent acids or maybe even Annelid Wasps which are the genetically male versions of the female worms. Anyway, when a host grows near, the Annelid Worms will hatch out of their eggs, swarm their target and borrow into it's body. The grub like worms will eventually consume the human life form's inner body and subsume his or her will, and use them as a puppet. This transformation process takes about a week."

Regina's crimson red eyes widened in recognition.

"So what you are saying is, is that these people were turned just recently?"

"Precisely. The reason why you haven't heard any of these non evolved infected talk is because their minds are still trying to ward off the infection. It takes some amount of concentration to talk, something that they just don't have. Now, the Many are not the only highly aggressive parasitoids running around here, they are however the most common in this area, which is the reason why I attacked you. Your red eyes make you look exactly like one of the non evolved infected."

Regina shrugged her shoulders, sounded logical to her, although if the team ran into anymore survivors they would probably immediately mistake her for one of the Many. That would be a problem. Luca reached inside his lab coat pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes, he took two out of the pack and gestured for Regina to take one. Regina gave him a small smile.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Regina took the cigarette and started to search her pockets.

"Um Luca, you wouldn't happen to have a light on you, would you?" Regina asked him. Luca took out lighter from his pocket and lit the end of Regina's cigarette while she puffed on it.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now, I am supposing that you want to know why exactly Tau Ceti is in the state it is in today?" Luca asked. Regina nodded her head.

"That would be very helpful and in return for all of this information you are giving me I'll help you with…whatever it is you need help with." Regina said. Luca nodded his head in agreement.

"It is a deal. The reason for the country's state of disrepair is because of, as anyone might have guessed, war. Not a war between people but between monsters."

Regina took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Monsters?" Regina asked quizzically. Luca nodded solemnly.

"Yes, The Many, The Cyborgs, The Dinosaurs, The Mutants, and a whole bunch of other genetically, and cybernetically, engineered monstrosities. Heh, some of the damned creatures were actual products of mother nature and we simply woke them up. But at any rate, Tau Ceti's unsupervised use of EDEN and Cybernetic Enhancements to create creatures that should have never seen the light of day was it's downfall. The use of such monstrosities as weapons ultimately opens up a gap for the weapons to turn on their masters." Luca paused and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Ain't that the truth, but what is EDEN? Two of my other…colleagues, informed me that these creatures were pumped full of a substance called ADAM."

Luca seemed greatly surprised by this.

"Your…'colleagues' have been to…, no, they SURVIVED Rapture?" Luca asked incredulously. Regina gave him a small smirk.

"Yes, one of them is a Big Sister and the other a Prototype Big Daddy." Regina informed. Luca nodded his head in understanding.

"I don't really know anything about these 'Big Sisters' but I do know that the Big Daddies are at the top of the food chain down there. If anything can live through Rapture and escape it, it's a Big Daddy." Luca took another drag of his cigarette and continued. "When ADAM was discovered in Rapture our country's founder made a deal with Andrew Ryan, he offered up a large sum of money for their research on the substance, Andrew Ryan would have been a fool NOT to accept it. Our founder also paid for other various Rapture businesses such as the Circus Of Value Vending Machines, the Power To The People Vending Machines, and the Gatherer's Garden Machines but these machines are mostly found in entertainment sections of our cities since they are…more user friendly than Tau Ceti's own professional versions of the machines. The deal was that for Rapture's major businesses' services, seventy-five percent of the profits would go to them. Like I said, a deal that they would be foolish to not accept but it was because of Rapture's greed that Tau Ceti was able to make a major break through involving ADAM and the slugs that created it." Luca took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out in an ash tray that sat on the table beside him.

"Through genetic manipulation, we were able to modify the ADAM Slug into a whole new type of life form. Though it would still need a female host in order to create enough of the genetic substance, ADAM, to be useful, it could now be implanted within ADULT female hosts and generate three times as much ADAM. The Slug had also turned into a creature that could reproduce by the thousands every single year and the ADAM it produced is slightly more potent than what was produced by the original deep sea parasite. We called the new ADAM Slug, Parasite Eve and the new substance, EDEN." Luca sighed deeply.

"With EDEN and advanced cybernetics we were able to advance Plasmid and Tonic development and even create a new set of paranormal inducing substances altogether. We called them Psionics and Implants. Unlike Plasmids and Tonics, Psionics and Implants do not cause the user to devolve into mindless savage animals but one cannot simply inject a Psionic into their system and use it. For PSI users to generate their powers effectively enough, they need to be in possession of a Black Ops PSI-AMP. It's a circular black orb that fits in the palm of either of your hands and is connected to a vein in your arm by a wire with a hypodermic needle on the end of it. Normally Psionic powers can only be detected in a lab environment, since by themselves Psionic powers are vastly weaker than Plasmids. This was done on purpose to avoid physical deformities and mental problems. But with a Black Ops PSI-AMP, Psionic powers can be boosted to a level comparable to Plasmids."

Regina absorbed all of the information she was given and nodded her head in understanding, it was a lot to digest but she managed to memorize every single word Luca said.

She was a certified genius after all.

"Now, for what I need your help with…." Luca sighed. "Regina Queens, I need your help getting to my daughter, Anna Fischer. She is all the way on the other side of the country in The City Of Haven: Rickenbacker, the only SAFE place in the country and the only way you are getting out of this hellhole. The reason why you were able to land in The Metropolis City Of Citadel, or even find it for that matter, was because the fog cloaking systems were down and the anti air and sea missile systems were offline as well. The fog systems not only hide our medium sized country from view, but also disables all electrical appliances within it. It also messes with compasses, making navigation impossible. The anti air and sea missiles will shoot any unauthorized vessel that gets to close to either of the city states on sight…or any vessel that attempts to leave the country as well. The City Of Haven: Rickenbacker, is the only safe way to get out of this place for it contains vessels that are authorized to leave, it's the only way to the outside world."

Regina opened her mouth to say something.

"The missiles also target underwater vessels as well. Remember, The Underwater City of Atlantica is also armed." Luca added. Regina sighed.

"This…is going to be MUCH tougher than I thought." Regina stated as she sat there with her arms crossed. Luca gave Regina a stern stare.

"Commander Regina Queens, I want you to take me with you to Rickenbacker. If you agree, I'll turn you into a Psionic user. Face it, you haven't even crossed HALF of this country and it's only going to get harder from here on out. Your going to need all the help you can get. Citadel is on lock down right now by old John Hammond, to get to the city of Von Braun we are going to need his genetic key. Besides, you all could use a guide I presume, it must be frustrating to base all of your battle plans on guesses and luck."

Regina grimaced, she hated that word.

Luck.

It was a word that most of her male colleagues used when she performed something that was much more impressive than any of them could hope to accomplish. 'Luck' was something that people used to excuse her from the picture, something that subtracted from her skills. If they were going to get out of here alive, they were going to need more than just luck.

"Deal."


End file.
